


Crashing

by ShadowJaySmith



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, KaraMel, Maggie & Mon-El friendship, Minor Sanvers, Sanvers - Freeform, Slow Burn, mostly karamel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowJaySmith/pseuds/ShadowJaySmith
Summary: IT'S A HIGH SCHOOL AU AND THERE'S KARAMEL AND SANVERS





	1. Good as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is just something I cooked up, uh, tell me what you guys think! Hope you enjoy :)

Mon-El walked down the hall, adjusting the collar of his jersey around his neck. He suddenly saw the familiar dark curls of his best friend. He jogged around people and shoved her.

"Hey, Maggs." He smiled and she grinned up at him.

"What's up, Matthews?" she elbowed him, "Ready for the game tonight?"

"Of course," he smiled, "when's practice?"

"Right now, genius." She snorted, hopping down the stairs three at a time.

"By the way," he said, running after her, "have you seen Winn around? He wasn't in second period."

"No," Maggie frowned, turning as he jumped down the last five steps, "that's weird, Winn has never missed a class--"

"--In his life, I know." He said, straightening himself, "Do you think he's still worried about that guy Non?"

Maggie shrugged as they walked out of the stairs into the first floor corridor, "I got no clue."

Mon-El nodded, pausing for a moment, "You don't think he's actually going to try and beat up Winn, do you?"

"I got no clue, Matthews." Maggie shrugged again, noticing someone down the hall. She craned her neck and held back a smile. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Give me one sec, okay"

He nodded, "Yeah, sure."

She patted his arm a bit roughly and then walked down the corridor with a new saunter in her step. He came to his locker and watched her to see where she was off to in such a hurry.

Maggie walked down the hall to where Alex Danvers stood leaning against a locker, holding a heavy textbook and reading avidly. She had a short piece of brown hair loose from behind her ear, and she appeared to be completely lost in her text. He smiled, eyeing Maggie, and watching carefully as she walked up to the other girl and put her hand on the locker to her right, leaning against it.

Alex smiled down at her book, and then looked up at Maggie. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but he could see Alex's face, and she looked really happy to just be talking to Maggie.

Maggie turned on her heel and began to walk back towards Mon-El. He looked around her, and saw that Alex was watching her go.

"What?" Maggie said as she came and stood next to him.

"She's still looking at you." He said, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "No, she's not."

"I'm looking at her." He said, "She's staring right at you."

"Shut up."

"She doesn't even care that I can see her," he smiled, "she's smiling at you."

" _Shut up, Mon-El!_ " She hissed, back-handing his chest.

"Okay, she stopped looking." He said and Maggie brushed her hair off her forehead.

" _Thank you_." She sighed.

"What were you guys talking about?" He smiled, pulling some books out of his bag.

"Nothing." Maggie grinned, "I was just asking her if she was going to be at the game tonight."

"Oh, _really?_ " He smirked and she rolled her eyes, unable to hide the smile.

"She helps her sister out with pictures for the school paper." Maggie said. She leaned against the locker next to his and sighed.

He glanced down at her and frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Maggie said, shaking her head and looking down.

He leaned against his locker door, "Come on, Maggie."

"It's--" she paused, "--it doesn't matter. She's not gay."

"I don't know..." He smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Come on, Mon-El." Maggie said, "She's only ever gone out with guys--"

"--Okay, but just because she's only ever gone out with guys doesn't mean she doesn't like girls too," he suggested, "any girl would be lucky to go out with you."

"Thanks, man." She smiled, "but, she never talks with me unless I go talk to her first."

"She's probably just shy," he shrugged, zipping his bag and shutting his locker, "don't give up, yet."

She nodded and then shook her head slightly, "And anyways, it doesn't matter because I don't like her!"

"Right." He nodded as they turned away from his locker.

"I'm serious!" She said indignantly, making him stop and face her.

"I know you are." He sighed, smirking slightly, "I totally, one-hundred percent believe you."

"Good." She nodded.

He looked down the hall one last time just as a girl came bounding down the stairs across from where Alex stood. She straightened, her face brightening as she saw the other girl. Mon-El sighed and Maggie looked up at him. They began to meander slowly down the hall, towards the gym where they were going to practice. Mon-El swallowed and glanced over his shoulder slowly again, just as the other girl with Alex looked at him. He jumped and turned around.

"You know," Maggie suggested gently, "you could try _talking_ to her..."

"I don't know, Maggs," he scratched the back of his head, "every time I think I can, I just..."

"...Freeze?" She suggested gently and he nodded. "Well that's dumb."

"Ugh, you sound just like Winn." Mon-El slumped his shoulders and Maggie shrugged,

"That's because he's right!" She said, "Kara is a super nice girl, and she's always writing nice things about you in the paper--"

"--It's her _job_ to write nice things about the highly successful lacrosse team," he said, "plus, she mostly writes about you."

"Well, that's because she knows who the better player is!" she teased and he laughed, "But how about last week when she wrote--what was it?"

He rolled his eyes, "I have no idea--"

"--Hold on, I have it," she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her photos, "Oh! Here it is!"

"Come on Maggs--" he tried to grab it from her hand, but she held it just out of arm's reach.

"She said: 'Mon-El Matthews played yet another enormously successful game last night. His superior agility allowed him to gain possession of the ball at each face-off he took part in, while his fantastic ability to cradle it down long stretches of the field let him score two amazing goals in the first quarter out of the nine that the team earned during the whole game. He was only second to number twenty-four, Maggie Sawyer, who earned one in each quarter and two in the second, and also a notable goal was won by junior, Winn Schott, and the final goal that gave National High the match was scored by the amazing Mon-El Matthews, who got it in during the final _three_ seconds of the game."

Mon-El blushed and looked down at the ground. "It was pretty good wasn't it?"

"It was ' _amazing!_ '" Maggie said with mock enthusiasm. "I don't think she could've fit another synonym for 'fantastic' in there if she tried."

He laughed and they paused for a moment. She eyed him suspiciously, "Were you showing off?" He grinned at the ground and she shoved him, "You _were!_ "

"Maybe a little," he laughed, slapping her hand away.

"Ugh, you're such a _boy_ sometimes." She rolled her eyes, checking something on her phone. "I'm sure you probably don't even need to."

He snorted, "Thanks, Maggs." This was probably as close as he was ever going to come to a compliment about his ability to play lacrosse.

They walked down the hall in silence for a minute, and then she put her phone back in her pocket. She hooked her fingers around her backpack straps and looked up at him again.

"Why don't you just, go talk to her about the great articles she writes about you?" She said encouragingly and he shook his head.

"No, there's no point." He said, "She's probably going out with that James guy--"

"--Oh, right, because a girl can't be friends with a guy without them going out." She said, motioning between them, and making him laugh again.

"Fair point." He said and she nodded, extremely proud of herself.

"Mhm." She said and he smiled sadly.

"And anyways, I'm sure she wouldn't want to go out with me." He looked down again.

" _Why?_ " Maggie said, stepping in front of him and making him stop.

"I--" he shrugged, "--I don't know, I just..."

"God, you're so dumb." Maggie said, "Just try! There's no harm in it!"

"But she could say no!" Mon-El said, "And there _is_ some harm actually."

"How?" Maggie put her hands on her hips pointedly.

"Because I..." He swallowed and she raised her eyebrows. He glanced around and leaned closer, lowering his voice, "..I actually _like_ her, and I--"

"--Don't want to look dumb, yeah I get it." Maggie waved him off and they began to walk again.

"No! It's not that," he stopped her and she turned, looking at him disbelievingly, "She'd be the first person I'd actually ever ask out, and I don't want to..."

"...Get rejected?" Maggie suggested, raising her eyebrows again and he nodded. They began to walk slowly again, "Well you won't know unless you try! Stop being stupid and get it over with!"

"Well that's funny coming from you." Mon-El said, and Maggie stopped again.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's no different than what you're doing with Alex!" he said and she put her hands on her hips. "You won't admit that you like her because you're scared of rejection." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Doctor Phil for the psych-eval." She began to walk and he shrugged snarkily.

"Just sayin'"

"Well just keep it to yourself," she rolled her eyes and they walked silently for a long moment.

He leaned close to Maggie, smirking even before he teased her, "You and Alex would be so cute together--"

"--Shut up! Don't ruin this for me!" She shoved him and he laughed, shoving her back gentler.

"Ruin what? I thought you said you didn't like her?" He raised his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"I _don't_." Maggie snapped.

"So then what would I be ruining?" He elbowed her repeatedly and she checked him into the wall.

" _Nothing_ except my innocent admiration of a beautiful girl!" Maggie said and Mon-El nodded skeptically.

" _Right_." He said, "A _likely_ story."

"Shut up, Matthews." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Maggie and Mon-El sat on the bench next to the field, getting ready for the game. She sat tying her shoes, and he was checking his lacrosse stick. Maggie was the only girl on the team, but she was so imposing that no one said anything about her. In fact, she was one of the best players, having scored the most goals of the whole team this season--for now. They had a bet going to see who could get the most points this year, and she'd just passed him by two.

"Ready for me to widen the gap tonight, Matthews?" She smirked evilly and he laughed.

"Don't get too cocky, Sawyer, I've got my a-game tonight." he grinned.

" _That's_ what you said last week and look how it turned out." She said pointedly and he rolled his eyes.

"It's only two, Sawyer, I can totally pass you."

"Mhm..." She smirked and he elbowed her. They both laughed and fell into a content silence again.

Suddenly, someone rammed into Mon-El's side, making him knock into Maggie. "What the--?"

"-- _Do not._ Draw attention to us." Winn said very seriously, ducking behind the shoulder of the boy on his other side.

" _Winn?_ " Mon-El said, "Where were you today?"

Winn turned to look at him incredulously, "Where do you _think_ I was?!"

"Hiding in the third floors boys' bathroom to avoid Non?" Maggie said flatly and Winn pointed at her.

" _Exactly!_ " He said, looking around again.

"You think he'd actually do all that stuff he said he'd do?" Mon-El frowned, "Seems a bit _extreme_ \--"

"--Well, I _do not_ want to find out what it's like to have _my nose caved in_ so I _decided_ it would be better not to risk it!" He snapped.

"Winn, I'm sure it'll be fine," Maggie said, "besides, we got your back, he won't mess with you."

"That's really sweet but _no offense_ , you guys don't hold a _candle_ to his immense power." Winn said dramatically.

" _Winn_ \--" Mon-El rolled his eyes.

"-- _NO!_ " Winn yelled, "Have you _seen_ his muscles?! They're like the size of my _head!_ "

" _MISTER SCHOTT!_ " A voice bellowed.

"Oh god." Winn froze, turning slowly around, "Hi, coach Henshaw..."

They all looked up at the imposing man standing above them.

Winn swallowed, "...Sorry I was late--"

"--I heard that you spent most of the day not in class." He interrupted, "What's your explanation for this delinquent behavior."

"I..." he searched for an answer, but couldn't find one.

"It's my bad!" Mon-El said suddenly, making everyone turn to him.

"Mister Matthews?" Coach said pointedly, inviting him to continue.

"I, uh," he looked at Maggie,

"My mom made some food!" Maggie said, "And I gave it to Mon-El--"

"--Yeah--yeah, and I gave it to Winn but I waited too long and it got a bit old, and he probably shouldn't have eaten it but he did--"

"--And he spent to whole day in the bathroom throwing up." Maggie finished for him.

Coach Henshaw raised his eyebrows and Winn nodded profusely. "It was terrible."

"Well if you're so sick then maybe you shouldn't play tonight."

"No!" Winn, Mon-El and Maggie all said at once. They all blinked and looked at each other, and then Mon-El spoke again.

"He's all better now."

"Yeah." Winn nodded again.

"He threw up everything." Maggie said reassuringly.

"Yeah." Winn said.

"Like _everything_." Mon-El said.

"Mhm." Winn hummed.

"It was nasty." Maggie said convincingly.

"It really was." Winn said.

"But it's all better now!" Mon-El said quickly.

"Yeah!" Winn said.

"He upchucked everything he possibly could, and there's no possible way anything else could happen." Maggie said.

"Exactly--"

"--Okay, that's enough." Coach grimaced, "I get it."

They all swallowed. "You can play this time--" he said, and they all looked very excited, "-- _but_ , if it happens _again_ \--"

"--It won't." Winn said, the other two nodding behind him.

Coach Henshaw turned on his heels and walked back towards the scoring table, and the three friends turned to each other. " _Thank you_ ," Winn breathed and Mon-El nodded,

"Of course man."

"Try not to get yourself threatened again?" Maggie raised her eyebrows and Winn nodded,

"I'll, uh, do my best."

They all turned and watched their opponents walk onto the field. Lanky boys with broad shoulders, glancing around.

"I hate these guys." Maggie grumbled.

"You hate everyone we play." Winn grumbled back, watching the other team tiredly.

"These guys look at me like I'm a piece of meat, and they go easy on me." She said.

"Well, you can kick their ass and show them who should really be going easy on their opponent." Mon-El said, smacking her on the back. She lifted an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

They sat in silence for a long menet, and Mon-El glanced over to the end of the field where three kinds stood huddled with cameras. He elbowed Maggie and jerked his head in their direction,

"Hey look," she turned as he teased her, "it's your girlfriend."

"Shut _up_ , Mon-El!" She shoved him into Winn, who shoved him back,

"Who is it, Alex?" He asked excitedly and Mon-El nodded.

"You _told him?_ " She said incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? No, he told _me_." Mon-El laughed, "But it's not that hard to see how much you like her."

"I _don't like her!_ " Maggie snapped and Winn rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, _right_." Winn smiled, and Maggie leaned across Mon-El to try and pinch him. Mon-El and Winn laughed, as he pulled her arm out of his space. "So I see she's helping out Kara and James again."

Maggie stared down at her shoes and bent down to tie them again. She was making a point not to look. "Yep."

Mon-El, on the other hand couldn't care less. He stared at Kara as she laughed at something James had said. She smiled down at her camera as she adjusted the settings. The sun was just above her, and her blonde hair whipped gently around in the evening wind. She touched her glasses and turned to take a photo of something; maybe it was the trees that lined the field, maybe it was the sun, or a bird flying where he couldn't see it.

"You still like Kara?" Winn frowned and Mon-El glanced at him.

"Yeah, why?" Mon-El eyed him suspiciously.

"I dunno," Winn shrugged, "she just doesn't seem like your type."

"She's beautiful." He said slowly, watching her show her sister whatever she'd just taken a picture of, "I don't know who's type she wouldn't be."

Maggie looked up at him, raising an eyebrow again, and then turning to share a look with Winn.

"Dude." Winn said, making Mon-El turn. Winn gave him a face that looked like he was extremely concerned.

"What?" Mon-el frowned.

"That was so corny." Maggie began laughing and so did Winn. Mon-El rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, looking down at his shoes on the astroturf.

"Whatever," he laughed nervously.

Winn shoved his shoulder playfully and Maggie snorted, "I'm sure if you said that to her she'd like it," she winked and Mon-El looked away abashedly, chuckling softly.

"Alright come on!" Coach Henshaw clapped, "Bring it in!"

They all stood and huddled around, putting their arms on each other's shoulders. The excitement was building.

"These guys are mediocre at best," Coach said quietly, "they're not nearly as good as the team you guys destroyed last week,"

The whole team began to shout and whoop, shoving each other and jumping up and down. Maggie laughed next to Mon-El and Winn screamed in his ear. He grinned across the circle at Coach Henshaw who shushed them with a happy look on his face.

"Alright, alright!" He beamed, "Don't get cocky!"

The team calmed down and listened to him speak with adoring ears. "We can make it to the playoffs this year; we only need to beat a few more of these guys and we'll be in the clear."

Winn bellowed again, making everyone laugh and a few people echo his call. Henshaw rolled his eyes, a half-smile on his face.

"Alright," he hushed them again, "Sawyer's going to start in the face off. I want Schott and Matthews in there to back her up."

The three juniors nodded and the guy on the other side of Maggie ruffled her hair playfully. She shoved his hand off, unable to subdue the laugh.

"I want a nice, clean game okay?" Henshaw eyed each of them in turn, "Let them do the funny business if that's what they plan on doing, but never retaliate. You play the game, you're in the right. Don't ever try and pay them back in petty fist fights."

The kids all stared at him in awe and nodded, smiling excitedly.

"Alright," Henshaw nodded, stepping away from the circle, "let's go get 'em!"

The team erupted into screams again and they began to jump around in a circle.

" _Come on guys!_ " Winn put the end of his lacrosse stick in the middle of the circle, and everyone piled theirs on top. "One, _two, THREE!_ "

They all screamed again and threw their sticks up in the air. Maggie pulled her helmet over her head and walked to the center of the field. She got down on her knees and looked back at Winn and Mon-El, who were behind her on the turf. She made a disgusted face at them and they laughed to each other as she turned back forward. Winn yanked his helmet on tight and winked at Mon-El, who grinned back, getting down low to watch the face off.

" _Come on Maggs!_ " Someone bellowed in the crowd and she lifted a fist in the air, saluting them without taking her eyes off her opponent.

Mon-El and Winn whooped, and the ref walked over, speaking softly to the pair in the center. The field fell deadly quiet. The ref suddenly blew the whistle and dropped the ball. Maggie gained possession immediately and threw it back to Mon-El. He cradled the ball, running down the field towards the goal. He twisted around a boy trying to poke-check him. He passed the ball to another attack-man. The other team intercepted it and began to run down the field.

Maggie knocked the kid's stick and caught ball in mid-air. She chucked it back at Winn, who immediately got rid of it, whipping it at Mon-El who tried to get it in the goal. The goalie caught it and threw it to a kid right near Mon-El. He tried to chase after him but the boy slipped past. Mon-El stumbled into another guy, tripping in a rather spectacular way.

"Sorry man," he said, offering a hand to the guy.

He pushed Mon-El's hand away and stood on his own. He spat at Mon-El's feet and turned back to the game. Mon-El stared after him incredulously, extremely confused about his motives. Nonetheless, he jogged back into the game and played without provocation.

Mon-El sat on the sidelines, taking a drink of water after sitting out most of the third quarter. He glanced to his side and saw Kara squatting down about ten feet away, taking photos of the defenders standing in wait of the ball to return to their part of the field.

" _MATTHEWS!_ " Henshaw bellowed, and Mon-El jumped to his feet, high-fiving Winn as she came in from the turf. He pulled on his helmet and rubbed Maggie's head as the ran out into the field. He knelt behind Maggie and watched the ref walk over to the center.

" _Come on Maggie!_ " Winn yelled from the bench.

The ref dropped the ball, and Maggie gained possession. She tossed it over her shoulder to Mon-El. He sprinted forward, cradling the ball, and holding his stick close to his chest. Just as he was reaching the center line, someone crashed into him. He went _flying_. He held onto the stick for dear life. He was literally _in the air_.

When he first hit something, it isn't as hard as he expects. He smacked into something vertical, and then they both fell to the ground. Somewhere in between, he dropped the lacrosse stick, and attempted to regain his balance. He got up in his elbows and looked down into the beautiful face of Kara Danvers.

His lips parted slightly, and stared down at her in amazement. She held her arms close to her chest and opened one eye, looking up at him. She gasped slightly, opening both her eyes and getting up on her elbows. He lifts his body up onto his hands and stays above her. They stare, open-mouthed and wide-eyed at each other for a long time. He suddenly reached up slowly and straightened her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

She wants to say something to him, and he wants to help her stand up like a gentleman, but neither of them move. He stands, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. She stumbled slightly into him and he stepped backwards, placing a hand on the small of her back without thinking. They looked at each other for a long moment,

"Thanks," she breathed, smiling up at him.

He blinked and nodded. He looked down at his hand gently around her wrist and remembered where his other one was.

"Oh, god," he stepped back, and she did the same.

He wiped his hands on his shorts and she clenched hers nervously at her side. People began to gather around them, and he swallowed.

"Uh, sorry," He said quickly, turning and practically sprinting away.

Kara blinked, looking around and touching her glasses confusedly. Alex rushed over to her, and touched her head to see if she'd been hurt. She stared blankly over her shoulder as Mon-El stood with his back to her on the other side of the field.

"You alright there?" Maggie stood in front of Kara, shoulder brushing against Alex's.

"Huh?" She blinked, looking up at the newcomer, "Oh! Yes, thank you."

Maggie nodded curtly and then turned to glance at Alex. "Hey, Danvers." she smiled, her voice softening noticeably.

She turned on her heel and jogged over to where Mon-El was shuffling around. Kara watched, enraptured by the way Mon-El scratched the back of his head, and blushed. He didn't dare steal a glance at her, but somehow, she could tell he wanted to.


	2. The Speed of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! (It's a bit cliché lol but whatever).

Kara wasn't going to whine about the aching in her side-although it was quite painful-she knew where to complain, and where to count her blessings. She couldn't get out of her head the way his bright gray eyes had looked at her. They were so full of a depth of emotion she couldn't quite explain.

She glanced up over her binder and at his hands as his fingers ran over the tattered corners of the paper in his textbook. She only dared to look at those fascinating and perfect hands; if she looked anywhere else he might notice. It was a shame that he did notice.

He could feel her gaze against his knuckles. He became suddenly very aware of all of his movements, everything she could see and everything she could possibly think about his twitching, gnarly hands. He swallowed, staring down at his book with a concentration he rarely used. He took a shaky breath and tried to get himself to look up at her. He couldn't do it.

He looked towards the front of the class right then, and she saw how he'd tucked his pencil behind his ear again. She loved it when he did that. Don't ask her why, she has no idea. He never lost that pencil. She lost pencils all the time, but he'd had the same one for weeks. She wondered if that said something deeper about his personality, but the truth was that she didn't really know, and at this rate, she probably never would.

The bell rang above their heads and she stood, scooping up her binders and walking to the door. They both tried to walk out at the same time.

"Oh," she said, and he swallowed.

"You first." He smiled, using his hand to invite her to go before him.

She smiled, blushing, "Thanks."

She began to walk at her usual, brisk pace and he jogged to catch up with her.

"Uh, hey." He said awkwardly.

"Oh! Hey again!" She smiled, touching her glasses awkwardly.

"I, uh, just wanted to apologize again for, uh, you know, last night-"

"-Oh, don't worry about it," she smiled, "it happens all the time." She blinked, realizing what she'd just said.

He cocked his head slightly, smiling at her adoringly. "Maybe you shouldn't go to every lacrosse game then?" he teased gently.

She laughed, adjusting her glasses, looking at the ground instead of him, "I'm one of the only three people who works on the school newspaper, so I sort of have to be there."

"Well I'm sure you could get out of doing it if you were being repeatedly harmed," he beamed at her and she nodded,

"Yeah I guess." She looked up at him and they stared at each other for a long moment. Her eyes widened, "Mon-El-!"

She grabbed his arm, and was only able to pull him partially out of the way of a wall he was about to run into. He blinked, and stepped back, and walked around the corner, and blushed. They both laughed nervously, and fell silent again.

"Thanks," he said, scratching the back of his head and looking down. He suddenly became aware of the very apparent fact that she was still holding his wrist.

She quickly let go and placed her hands on the strap of her messenger bag. She swallowed and stared straight forward. His eyes glided up the side of her, from her hand to her shoulder to her eyes. She looked at him and pressed her lips together nervously.

He slowed down, and said, "This is, uh, my class."

She nodded, "Oh, sure." she swallowed, forcing an awkward smile. "See you later, Mon-El."

He blinked, face suddenly brightening, "Bye, Kara."

He turned into the class and saw Maggie leaning forward onto her desk, watching him. She raised her eyebrows at Mon-El as he sat down next to her. He stared forward and swallowed.

"I talked to her." He said in a daze.

"Yeah." Maggie nodded slowly, a proud smirk on her face.

He turned to her, "She called me 'Mon-El.'"

"Well that's good," Maggie said, "at least she knows your name."

"But it's not just that," he sighed, slipping lower in his seat, "it's _the way_ she said it, it just-"

Maggie raised her eyebrows, expecting him to continue. He only shook his head dreamily and smiled at the ceiling, "-I don't know."

"Clearly." Maggie nodded bemusedly. She opened her binder and flipped to her homework, "You guys should try that again sometime."

"Yeah," he said, in a daze. He suddenly sat up and said, "Wait-no!"

"What?" Maggie blinked, "Why?"

"I-" He searched, "I ran into a wall!"

"What." Maggie said flatly.

"I was looking at her and I didn't notice the wall and then I ran into it." He said, putting his head in his hands.

Maggie failed to stifle a snort of laughter. "Oh my god-"

"-It wasn't funny, Maggie!" He said, looking up at her, his face flushed.

"You're overreacting," Maggie said, waving him off and turning back to her binder.

"Ugh," he put his head down on his desk as the bell rang, "I hope you're right, Maggs."

"Of course I'm right," Maggie said and he rolled his eyes.

*    *    *

Alex sat at the end of her lunch table, leaning against the wall with her feet up on the seat next to her. She stuck her hand in her bag of potato chips and popped one in her mouth without turning away from her book. She was taking three APs this year, but biology was by far her favorite. She also managed to get her guidance counselor to let her use two of her electives to take AP chemistry, and she managed to also take-with a bit of help from Kara-in AP english.

"Hey," Kara plopped down in the seat across from her, pulling out a sandwich she'd made for herself this morning.

"Hey..." Alex said slowly, eyeing her sister over the book.

Kara looked up innocently, "What?"

"How's your side?" Alex asked and Kara shrugged, looking down at her food again.

"It's alright." She said, taking a bite of her food.

"Did he _apologize?_ " Alex said and Kara smiled.

"He apologized last night." She said.

"How did it even happen?" Alex said and Kara shrugged.

"Lacrosse can be a pretty violent game; a guy just checked him too hard and I was just too close and he just crashed into me." Kara took a bite out of her sandwich, "I didn't realize I was so near the edge, if I had I would've back away."

"Mhm..." Alex raised her eyebrows, turning back to her book.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara said incredulously, mouth full.

"Oh, nothing." Alex said and Kara pouted at her.

Kara looked back at her sandwich and took a moment before speaking again. "He talked to me today..."

"Oh, really?" Alex smirked, closing her book and turning to fully face her sister.

Kara rolled her eyes, unable to hide the smile, "Don't get too excited."

Alex put her chin in her hands, smirking at Kara, ready to listen. "Do tell."

Kara blushed and avoided Alex's gaze. She smiled at her sandwich, "He ran into a wall."

"No way," Alex smiled, watching her sister beam at her food.

"He was looking at me and didn't see it." She said, laughing abashedly.

"Oh god," Alex laughed, covering her mouth. "What did he say?"

Kara shrugged, "Not much, he just sort of said that he was sorry again and that was it."

"...And then he ran into a wall." Alex smirked.

Kara snorted, laughing softly, "Yeah."

Alex watched her sister for a moment. "You like him, huh?"

Kara looked up from her sandwich, " _No,_ "

"Kara, come on." Alex looked at her tiredly.

"Come on yourself, I don't!" Kara said indignantly, "I just..." she shrugged, "I don't know."

Alex nodded, "It's fine," she smiled, "don't be honest with yourself I don't care."

Kara reached over the table and tried to hit her playfully. Alex laughed and leaned back, her book slipping out of her lap. It hit the ground with a loud _smack_ , making them both jump. They smiled at each other and Alex turned to pick it up, only to find someone bending down to grab it for her.

"Uh, here." Mon-El said awkwardly.

Alex took it from him slowly. "Thanks," she said.

He nodded and began to walk away. "Mon-El!" She called, and he stopped abruptly, taking a few steps backwards.

"Yeah?" He said and Alex smiled mischievously.

"Why don't you sit here?" She indicated the seat next to her and Mon-El froze.

"Uh..." He looked up at Kara, "If it's okay with you guys-"

"-It's fine," Kara said suddenly. Her eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Uh, well, okay then." He said happily, sitting down next to Alex.

They sat in silence for a long moment, and they began to eat. Neither Mon-El or Kara looked at anything but their food. Alex looked back and forth between them expectantly. Mon-El looked up as he chewed, and Alex watched him stare across the table at her sister.

"So, uh, Kara," He began, and she looked up quickly, a quietly excited look on her face. He looked down nervously, "how are you doing in English?"

"Oh, jeez," she sighed and he laughed, meeting her eyes, "it's a lot more work than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, same." He said, nodding and listening to her.

"It's a lot of non-fiction reading-which I like-but I feel like everything I write in that class is so mediocre." She sighed and he frowned.

"But you're such an amazing writer." He said gently and she blushed, rolling her eyes and smiling nervously,

"No I'm not," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes you are," he said earnestly, "those articles you write in the newspaper at so eloquent and to the point."

She looked up and him and smiled this warm smile. "I mean, I like the sports ones okay, but the interviews are really good; especially the way you write about people's mannerisms, and how they speak to you." He said, "It just feels so real and like you as the reader is actually in the room listening to them talk and hear their life story and motivations."

She blinked, her lips parting. He swallowed and looked up at her beaming face. "It's, uh, they're just, uh, really nice." he scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

She smiled again, "Thank you," she nodded, "I spend a long time on those."

"You can totally tell." He said.

"You actually read the newspaper?" Alex asked curiously and he turned to her. He had both completely forgotten she was there.

"Oh, yeah," he nodded, "don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Alex shrugged, "but mostly because my sister works on it-no offense, Kara."

Kara shook her head, "None taken." She swallowed the bite she'd taken, "But, it can be quite interesting, depending on the week."

"True," Alex said and Mon-El nodded.

There was another pause and they ate in silence. It wasn't like the silence before though, it was a content silence. Alex had opened her book again, and she read a passage with a happy smile.

"So, Mon-El," Alex began again, "you going to the dance on Friday?"

He swallowed and shrugged, "I dunno, maybe. I still haven't quite decided yet." He looked up at Alex, "How about you?"

"Yeah, I was, but then Kara decided she didn't really want to go, so I have no one to go with." Alex said, turning a page in her textbook.

A look of excitement dawned on Mon-El's face, and he stood suddenly. Both girls jumped and looked up at him. He swallowed and stared at Kara.

"I, uh, gotta go to the bathroom." He said, walking quickly away when Kara nodded in understanding.

He almost ran out and turned left. Kara leaned across the table to see where he was going, and Alex leaned out of her chair to watch as well. They shared a look and both sat back again.

"Isn't the bathroom the other way?" Kara said and Alex shrugged.

"He's weird."

"You think all guys are weird." Kara snorted and Alex nodded thoughtfully.

"That's true," she said absentmindedly, looking down at her book with a new frown on her face.

Kara looked up at watched her for a moment, concerned by the obvious emotional turmoil her sister had been falling into in the last couple months. She hated that she didn't know how to help, how to get her sister to open up to her in the way Kara knew she needed to.

Meanwhile, Mon-El sprinted through the hall. He ran down to the gym and walked in through the doors carefully. He peeked around the corner and saw Maggie playing badminton with an extremely concentrated look on her face. She was practically glaring at the birdy.

" _Maggie!_ " He hissed after she landed a drop-shot. She swiveled around and spotted him, her expression of apprehension faded into one of calm annoyance.

She walked to the teacher and reported her win against the poor sophomore and asked to go to the bathroom. She dropped her racket in the basket and walked over to her friend.

"What're you doing, Matthews?" She said as they walked out of the gym.

"I have to tell you something." He said and she paused in the hall with her hands on her hips.

"What?" She said pointedly and he swallowed.

"You're not gonna want me to tell you out here." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"How would you know?" she snapped irritably.

"Because I'm your best friend and you hit me every time I mention her." He said.

She smacked him square in the chest and looked around, " _Shut up!_ " She said, and she shoved him forward into the closest bathroom.

They walked in and a boy looked up from where he was washing his hands. Mon-el swallowed nervously. She walked around him and saw the boy.

"I'm a lady!" She said exasperatedly, "Get over it and get out!"

The kid froze, and looked back and forth between the two of them. His brows were furrowed deeply, and she quickly scampered past them and to the door. They both turned to watch him, and he looked back as he left. He jumped and slipped out of the door.

Maggie moved and sat down on one of the sinks, as Mon-El went and shut the door, locking it securely. He turned and walked quickly back to stand in front of her. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

He pressed his palms together and touched the tips of his fingers to his lips. "Ask Alex to the dance on Friday."

" _What?_ " She said incredulously.

"I know, I know," He nodded, "just-do it."

She scoffed, "I'm not just gonna 'ask her to homecoming.'"

He rolled his eyes tiredly, "Come on, Maggs."

"No!" She said indignantly, "The whole concept of 'homecoming' is dumb and irrelevant! Nobody at this school even gives a shit about baseball or whatever, dumb, male-dominated sport it's for-!"

"-And you know I think so too!" he said, stepping closer and putting his hands on her shoulders reassuringly, "But _she_ doesn't. She _wants_ to go. This could be the perfect chance for you to finally see if you really want to go out with her, and if she wants to be with you. It could be an amazing experience for you."

"Or it could be terrible!" Maggie said, "She's probably already gotten a date, so why should I ask?"

"I know she hasn't got one." He smirked and her eyes widened.

"Wha- _how?_ "

"She invited me to sit with her and her sister and she casually brought it up, and said that Kara decided she didn't want to go with her, and so now she had no one to go with and wasn't going to go because of it."

Maggie's fire faltered, and she swallowed. She suddenly looked terrified. "What if she says no?" Maggie asked, voice cracking slightly and Mon-El smiled sadly.

"I can't see why she would." He said gently.

She shook her head and scowled again. "You're just saying that because you're my friend." She stood and brushed past him, leaning against a stall and avoiding his eyes.

He rolled his eyes, "Why would I lie to you if I were your friend?" He said and she looked up at him, "You and Winn are the only people I'm really close with, and I would never say anything I didn't believe or encourage you into doing anything you wouldn't succeed at. Why would I risk our friendship by telling you false truths?"

She swallowed and furrowed her eyebrows further, not looking away from his earnest gray eyes. She sighed, "I hate it when you talk like that."

His face broke into a smile warmer than the sun-one that only a few people in the world could make him do. "Why?" he laughed lightly and she rolled her eyes, smiling again.

"Because it's all eloquent and nice and it makes me wanna barf." She said and he let out a hearty laugh.

They walked to the door, and he stopped her. "So you're going to do it?"

She paused. "I'll think about it."

He grinned, unlocking the door and holding it open for her. "Clock's ticking, Sawyer."

She laughed, walking out into the hall, "Shut up."

He paused and stood in silence for a long moment as she bent down to get some water from the fountain and stared into space. He whistled as best he could (it was a sort of hiss with a bit of a whistle-y sound to it). She stopped and straightened, a deep frown present on her face.

"Wait," she said and he nodded, turning to her.

"Yeah." he said blankly and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're telling me that you're sitting at lunch with Alex," he nodded as she spoke, " _and the girl you've had an annoying hetero crush on for about a year now-_ "

He looked around and shushed her.

She glared at him as though he was absolutely _impossible_. "-and you're here, _with me?!_ "

His eyes widened. "I didn't even think about that."

She hit him upside the head and he jumped. "Idiot!"

He nodded, and she shoved him, "Go! Before lunch ends!"

"Right! Thanks, Maggs!" He called as he ran back.

She rolled her eyes and began walking back to the gym. She watched her sneakers as they hit the ground gently. She paused and thought about what had just happened. He'd finally gotten to sit with this girl he'd been crushing on for _ages_ , and he gave most of it up to come and tell her about the girl's sister. She couldn't be more grateful, and she didn't know quite why. She picked up her racket, in a sort of daze, and sat down to wait to get paired for a match.

She'd said she'd " _think about it_ " as a way to get Mon-El to stop talking to her about Alex. But now, she _was_ thinking about it. She was imagining picking up Alex on her motorcycle, and seeing her looking as beautiful as she always does, and her smiling at Maggie in the way that makes her heart flutter slightly.

For the first time in her life, she wanted to go to homecoming, and she wanted to ask Alex Danvers to go with her.


	3. Junk of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there’s going to be a lot about Alex & her sexuality going forwards and I just want to say beforehand that I myself went through (and am still going through) a lot of the things she talks about. I just want people to understand that this is my experience with figuring out sexuality, and I do not mean to paint it as something negative or something that isn’t yourself. In the show, Alex (in my interpretation) seemed to be under the impression that it was, however a negative thing. Since she’s a teenager in this, I wanted to try and re-create it in the only way I knew how: through some of the emotions I feel as a teenager trying to figure herself out. Please take this into consideration as you read :) thank you and I hope you enjoy!!

Next to her bed, an alarm started going off. She opened her eyes and sighed. She flipped onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. One of her posters was falling down. She turned off her alarm and stood precariously on her tiptoes, pushing the edge back against the tape. She dropped down and sat at the edge of her bed and sighed.

She walked over to her mirror and swallowed tiredly, trying to brush her bedhead fruitlessly. She sighed again and padded out of her room, walking down the hall. She stopped and knocked on a door. She opened it slowly, yawning.

"Kara?" She asked, opening her eyes and looking around the room. She found her sister sitting at her desk, already fully dressed, and typing crazily at her desk. She shuffled over and put her hands on the back of the chair Kara sat in.

Kara looked up, and pulled a headphone out of her ear, "Hey, Alex," she beamed and Alex smiled.

"How long have you been up?" She asked and Kara shrugged.

"I dunno," she said vaguely, turning back to her laptop. "You need anything?"

"No," Alex said gently, "Just telling you I'm getting in the shower first."

"Okey dokes," Kara said absentmindedly.

Alex smiled and then turned and walked out of the room. She stepped under the hot water and closed her eyes. She stood and took a long time to think. She wasn't trying to--she _wasn't_ \--but her mind lead her meandering down a path to Maggie. She was suddenly thinking about all the things about her that made Alex's toes curl. Her stomach felt light, and she tried to force the thoughts out of her head. She shut off the water abruptly and stepped out. She dried herself off, and then wrapped the towel around her.

She walked in front of the mirror, and pulled out the blow-drier from the drawer under the sink. She wiped the fog off the glass and caught her eyes looking back at her. She swallowed and looked back and forth between them. She felt the ghost of the smile that takes over her face every time Maggie talks to her. Something about it felt so warm. On her skin, in her chest;

She was so scared of it. And she didn't know why.

She looked around and then shook her head, beginning to blow-dry her short brown hair. She hopped down the steps a little while later and grabbed an apple from the counter and looked at her watch.

"Come on Kara!" She called.

" _Just one sec!_ " Kara said and Alex sighed, smiling.

She turned and there she was again, her own reflection in the mirror in the front hall. She didn't recognize what she felt. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She suddenly thought, why should she do anything? She didn't need to act on anything she felt, she didn't have to acknowledge it, she didn't even have to think about it. She nodded curtly and turned away, leaning her back against it, taking a bite out of her apple.

Kara came bounding down the steps, pulling her messenger bag over her head. "Okay," she said cheerfully.

"Did you get something to eat?" Alex asked and Kara nodded,

"I had pancakes earlier." She said, opening the door and holding it for her sister, "I left you some,"

Alex shook her head, "It's okay, we'll be late." Kara nodded and shut the door solemnly. Alex swallowed and stopped her sister, "Thanks though."

Kara nodded, her face brightening again. They began to walk and Kara looked sideways at her sister, who kept her eyes trained on the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

Alex's head jerked up and she blinked at Kara, "Oh, yeah."

"Are you sure?" Kara said skeptically.

" _Yes_ , Kara," Alex smiled, nudging her sister playfully.

But she was far from it. She was so confused, so lost inside her own body. There was something so deep and profound about the way she felt around Maggie--when Maggie just _talked_ to her. She felt like something deep in her just took over her senses, and suddenly she felt so comfortable, and yet nervous all at once.

She knew that Maggie was gay. She knew that Maggie had gone out with girls before, and that she wanted to still go out with girls; but did she want to go out with Alex?

The idea sent shivers down her spine. She frowned and thought about it again. It wasn't the same, but it was as close as she was going to get. She glanced at Kara and swallowed nervously.

"Kara," she said slowly, and Kara looked up, adjusting her glasses with a faint smile on her lips, "have you ever--" she stopped herself, then tried again, "--You've seen me and Maggie talking right?"

"Yeah, of course." Kara said, looking both ways for them before crossing the road.

"Do you think--" Alex frowned nervously at the ground, and stopped walking.

Kara stopped and turned on her heel, "Alex?"

"Do you--" she paused again, unable to get the words out, "--never mind." she shook her head and began walking past Kara abruptly.

Kara blinked and then turned and jogged after her sister, "Wait! Alex, wait!" she grabbed her sister's arm gently, making her stop. "What were you going to ask?"

"It's nothing--" Alex said, trying to play it off.

"Come on, Alex, I know you." She said and Alex sighed. Kara's voice softened, "What is it? What're you worrying about?"

Alex swallowed and forced the words out of her mouth. "Do you think that Maggie is flirting with me?"

Kara blinked, surprised, "Well, I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, do you?" Alex asked and Kara took a moment to think.

They began to walk again, "I think it's quite possible."

"Okay..."

"But, I don't think that you should push her away. If she is, you'll know, and if she does something you're not comfortable with then just say it. Maggie's a really nice person, and she'll be respectful of you if she likes you." Kara said and Alex nodded, thinking about it.

"Okay." She said softly, hooking her thumbs in the straps of her backpack and biting her lip.

* * *

They sat Maggie had her temple in her palm, and her elbow on the edge of the car door. Mon-El rested one arm on the lip below the window and pulled tiredly at the edges of his dark brown hair. He sighed and put both his hands on the steering wheel again, and she glanced over at him. She was exhausted, and he was ready for the day to be over already.

They've lived next door to each other since she moved here in third grade. Neither of them were in the right district for the elementary school they went to, and they used to ride the bus together in complete silence. Maggie smiled at the thought. They sat together every morning and afternoon, and they didn't speak to each other at all. They didn't start talking until fifth grade, but by then, they were already extremely comfortable with each other. It felt only natural that now they continued to drive to school together every morning, and home every day, still in complete silence.

She smiled and he turned up the radio. He nodded along with the song and began to bang the beat on the steering wheel as they waited for another stop light.She looked out her window casually and then saw something she didn't expect.

"Mon-El," she said, sitting up, "Mon-El!"

"Wha--what?" He jumped, turning the music down and looking at what she saw. "Oh god,"

"Honk." She said, staring out the window with laser-like focus.

"You're kidding right?" He said and she turned back to him.

"What're you, scared Matthews?" She raised her eyebrows and he paused.

"Uh," He nodded, "yes, actually I am."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, rolling down her window before she could stop him. " _Maggie--!_ "

"-- _Danvers!_ " She called, leaning out of the window and Alex looked up from the corner where she and Kara were waiting to cross.

"Oh god," Kara breathed and Alex blinked. She raised her hand slowly and waved at Maggie, as Kara swallowed and turned away, pretending to be busy with something.

"You need a ride?" Maggie smiled, and Alex felt that shiver down her ribs again.

"I, uh," She looked at Kara for support and she shrugged sheepishly. "Sure."

"Well hurry up then!" Maggie smirked, leaning back into the car.

She rolled up her window and they jogged across the street to the car. " _Why did you do that?_ " Mon-El hissed and Maggie shrugged.

"I felt like it."

"Ugh, god." He unlocked the door for the Danvers sisters and looked like he was bracing for someone to punch him.

Alex opened the door and slipped in, Kara on her heels. Maggie turned in her seat to watch the two girls buckle their seatbelts. Mon-El accelerated out of the intersection and glanced over at his best friend. Maggie was giving Alex this adoring smile that made him smirk. She caught him and gave him a warning glance.

" _Okay!_ " he mouthed with mock defeat, and she turned back to Alex, who looked up right then.

"Thanks, by the way." Alex said and Maggie beamed at her, nodding.

"Don't mention it." Maggie said.

They made small talk, and eventually it was like Mon-El and Kara weren't even there. He smiled and glanced in the rearview mirror, finding blue eyes staring right back at him. Something about the way she was looking at him was so captivating; he knew if he stared any longer he'd crash. They both looked away at the same time, he back to the road, and her back to her hands in her lap.

He pulled into the parking lot and they all stepped out of the car. He felt like someone was watching them, but everyone around them was too preoccupied with their own business to notice the four kids suddenly driving to school together.

He shut his door and he and Alex walked around the car to meet Maggie and Kara as they stood side-by-side, waiting. They walked single-file through the cars, all the while, Maggie and Alex continued their animated conversation about _The Odyssey._

Alex bumped into Maggie's shoulder and although Maggie was too busy ranting to notice, Alex felt it over and over again, played back in her mind like a short clip on repeat. She swallowed and remembered what Kara had said; _don't push her away._ She didn't want to be apart from Maggie, even though Alex felt like she was the cliff she couldn't jump off. She sighed and shook the thoughts from her head, looking down at the ground and focusing on Maggie's comical rage.

Mon-El and Kara fell slightly behind, and he gripped his backpack straps like his life depended on it. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. She took a breath, and he did the same, only his was much more nerve-driven. She looked down abruptly and adjusted her glasses.

"Uh, thanks again for the, uh, ride." She stuttered and he nodded profusely, pressing his lips together.

"Of course." He said.

Maggie held the door behind her and he took it, stepping aside and holding open for Kara. He swallowed and then went for it.

"You know, uh," He said, making her pause in the doorway. She looked up at him and suddenly he felt like he could say anything and she wouldn't take it a weird way. "If you ever need one in the morning, you can just, you know, text Maggie and we can come pick you up."

She blinked, a warm smiled spreading across her face. "Thank you," she said and he nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Sure, it's no problem." he said and she took a breath.

"Or you know," she said slowly, "I could just text you."

His head jerked up and he stared at her, mouth open slightly. "Oh, yeah," he laughed nervously scratching his neck as they walked inside, she still staring up at him in adoration, "I didn't think of that."

She beamed up at him, laughing gently. "Here," she pulled out her phone and handed it to him.

"Oh, right," he fumbled around, looking for his phone. "Here," he said sheepishly.

She took it from him, grinning from ear-to-ear. She took his phone and made him a new contact. She looked up at him, and watched him pass her phone back to her, avoiding her eyes. He took his phone gently from her hand, covering hers almost completely. His breath hitched in his throat, and he laughed nervously.

"Sorry," he said and she shook her head, putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

He looked down at his phone and smiled, saving her contact and filling in her last name (he like to keep his phone organized and professional). She smiled slyly and glanced up at him. She tapped the box in the top left hand corner and raised the camera to her eye-level. He looked up and caught her.

"Oh, god!" He grinned, turning away and facing the wall.

"Oh come on!" She laughed and he turned, smiling.

"Do I have to?" He whined, beaming at her.

"Yes." She said he rolled his eyes playfully. He cocked his head slightly and she looked up at him expectantly. "Please?"

" _Fine._ " He sighed, laughing and looking right into her eyes.

Her finger must've pressed the button, but she didn't notice. She was too busy staring right back up at him. She saw his face change suddenly, and his eyes falling to her lips. Someone nearby dropped something, and the noise echoed around the halls, making them both jump. She put a hand to her chest and turned to him. They both broke into gentle laughter and then looked down at their phones again.

"Kara!" Someone called, and she looked up, seeing James walking up to them.

"Hey, James," she smiled and he looked back and forth between her and Mon-El.

"Hey, Mon-El," he nodded and Mon-El smiled,

"Hey, man, how're you?" He asked and James nodded.

"Can't complain, right?" He said and Mon-El smiled. James turned on Kara, "Except when the top writer misses the editorial meeting for the paper we're printing _today_."

Her eyes widened, "Oh my god! I am so--I'm so sorry James, I'll make it up to you, what can I do?"

"Don't worry," he laughed, "we got everything sorted, we just need to get it to print at three."

"I'll do it." Kara said determinedly.

"Kara, it's too much work for just one person--" James began but she wouldn't hear it,

"--Have I ever let you down?" She crossed her arms and stared at him evenly.

Mon-El watched her in awe. He wasn't quite sure whether he should've still been there, but he was, and he couldn't move. She was so beautiful, and focused, and he couldn't help but stare at her in admiration. If only he could tell her that he felt that way whenever she spoke.

"Alright, then." James smiled, turning to Mon-El, "Do you mind telling Winn that I can do our project after school today?"

"Oh, sure." Mon-El nodded. James had never really spoken to him before. He was one of those kids that everybody in the grade admired and was famous for being just an amazing and concentrated person with a huge group of friends and a future already set out for him. He was going places.

"Thanks," he smiled and touched Kara's shoulder gently, "see you."

"Yeah." she smiled and then turned back to Mon-El. "Where're you going?" she asked gently.

"Oh, uh, art." He said.

She cocked her head, " _Really?_ "

"Yeah, is it so hard to imagine?" he laughed and she shook her head, touching her glasses again.

"I guess not." she smiled, "Well, here, I'll walk you."

"Thanks," He smiled and she nodded.

"Sure thing." She said.

They paused for a long moment. "So how come you don't want to go to homecoming?"

She shrugged, "I dunno," she said, "I just don't feel like it this year."

"I get it." he said, "I've never gone."

"Really?" She looked up at him and he shook his head.

"No," he shrugged, "me and Maggie usually go into the city with Winn and get some food."

"What kind of food?" she perked up and he smiled,

"Usually we go to this dumpling place." He said and she sighed.

"I love dumplings," she said excitedly, "especially potstickers."

He laughed, "Yeah, me too."

 _God_ , she was so beautiful.

* * *

Maggie and Alex had wandered away down the hall, too lost in each other's conversation to notice the disappearance of their previously straight-faced friends.

"So we both agree that Odysseus was a selfish asshole who should've treated his wife better?" Maggie said and Alex nodded.

"Of course!" She said, "Just because you're stuck on an island with a beautiful woman doesn't mean you should sleep with her and break _her_ heart too!"

" _Exactly!_ " Maggie said and they both smiled at each other.

They came to Alex's locker and Maggie leaned against the one next to it. Alex glanced over at her as she opened her bag and found Maggie's head against the locker and her beautiful eyes watching Alex with a content smile on her lips.

"What?" Alex smiled, looking away and feeling a heat rush to her cheeks. She tried to get it to stop but the ghost of those shivers came galloping back underneath her skin.

"Go to homecoming with me." Maggie said gently.

Alex froze, and then looked up at Maggie, eyes wide. "What?" She barely choked out, making Maggie smirk.

"Go to homecoming with me." Maggie said.

Alex stared into Maggie's eyes for what felt like an eternity. She stared right back. She felt like she left her own body. Something about the way Maggie spoke to her, and the way those shivers ran through her everytime she thought about something Maggie said or did--even when she wasn't there. She didn't know what was happening. She'd never felt like this.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the feedback!! It's amazing!! This is a bit of a filler chapter but I promise the good stuff is coming ;)


	4. Dancing on Glass

Alex sat in a chair in front of Kara's dresser. She stared down at her lap and watched her hands as they twitched tiredly. She swallowed and stole a glance at herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes stared back at her evenly, and she looked away.

"Okay!" Kara said, bounding into the room holding the curling iron.

Alex looked up at her sister and smiled, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing you won't like!" Kara said defensively and Alex laughed,

"I'm sure I'll love it." She said, smiling at her sister through the mirror. Kara beamed and waited for the iron to heat up. "So what're you going to do tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kara shrugged nonchalantly, pushing her glasses up her nose and beginning to curl a strand of Alex's hair. "Probably going to watch some movies, eat some junk food, you know, the usual."

Alex smiled in response and then sat patiently as her sister did her hair. She didn't know why she was so nervous; she had no reason to be. Kara finished and put the iron down on the dresser, fluffing the hair a bit and smiling at her handiwork.

"You look beautiful, Alex." Her sister said and Alex blushed.

"Thanks, Kara."

"You should go put some hairspray on it and get some deodorant." Kara said, unplugging the curler.

"Oh, yeah, where is it?" Alex stopped in the doorway and Kara handed her the iron.

"Bathroom." She said.

"Right." Alex nodded, turning down the hall.

Kara wiped her hands on her pants and looked around patiently, waiting for her sister to show up again. Suddenly, something began to buzz on a wood surface. She jumped and looked to see Alex's phone vibrating on her dresser.

"Alex!" Kara called, "It's Maggie!"

" _Pick it up!_ " Alex said in a panicked tone.

"But she's calling you!" Kara frowned.

" _I'm not ready!_ " Alex said and Kara rolled her eyes,

"It's a _phone_ , Alex, she won't be able to see you!"

" _Just pick it up before it goes to voicemail!_ " She said and Kara complied with a tired sigh.

"Hello?" She asked gently.

" _Hello?_ " A confused voice said.

"Mon-El?" Kara furrowed her brows and he cleared his throat.

" _Oh, yeah, sorry, is, uh, is Alex there?_ " he asked awkwardly.

"No, she's uh, getting ready." Kara replied, scratching the back of her head. "I can, uh, take a message though."

He chuckled gently and she could've sworn her heart swelled in her chest. " _Maggie just wanted me to tell her that she's running a bit late, but she'll be there soon._ "

"Okey dokes." Kara smiled, "I'll tell her, thanks Mon-El."

" _Sure thing--uh, Kara?_ " He asked and she raised her brows.

"Yeah?" She said, smiling at Alex as she came back into the room, wearing her dress and putting on a necklace.

" _How're you feeling?_ " He asked, clearing his throat, " _I, uh, noticed you weren't in school today._ "

"Oh," she smiled, biting her lip, "I had some bad stomach pains this morning but yeah, I'm a bit better, thanks."

" _I'm, uh, glad to hear it._ " He said, " _Do you, uh, need anything? Like, is there anything I can do to help?_ "

"Well, I, uh, could use some company." She said slowly, "I mean--I'm not _contagious_ or anything so I was just going to marathon some movies and eat junk food. So, uh so if you wanted to, you could, uh, come and...join me..."

" _Really?_ " He asked and she nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her.

"Yeah." she said quickly.

" _When should I come? Around... eight? Eight-thirty?_ "

"Sounds great." She grinned.

" _Wait uh,_ " He laughed nervously, " _Which one?_ "

"Oh!" She covered her face and blushed, "Eight-thirty."

" _Oh, okay._ " He said and she could hear the smile in his voice. " _See you in a bit._ " He said and she grinned.

"Bye, Mon-El."

" _Bye, Kara._ "

"Bye." She beamed, biting her thumb gently.

She hung up and turned to look at Alex. She inhaled dramatically and pressed a palm against her mouth, "Alex!" She said, "You look so beautiful!"

Alex laughed, touching her dress nervously. "Thanks, Kara."

She wore a relatively simple midnight-blue gown with sleeves that fell off the shoulders and a skirt that ended just above the knee. She had a silver pendant around her neck, and Kara moved to straighten it.

"Everyone's going to lose their minds when they see you--you're going to blow them _all_ away," Kara said, "I'm _serious_."

Alex laughed, "Thanks, Kara." She walked over to her dresser and looked at her reflection again.

Kara leaned against the doorway and sighed. Alex glanced up at her. "So what did ' _Maggie'_ have to say?" she teased and Kara rolled her eyes, smiling in spite of herself.

"She's going to be a bit late." She said, handing Alex her phone. "But it was actually... Mon-El who called."

"Aha!" Alex said, "I thought you were trying to steal my date."

"No," Kara laughed and looked down, touching her glasses nervously, "he was just uh, asking me how I was feeling."

Although Kara hadn't missed a beat, Alex was still in the moment she'd said " _my date._ " She didn't know why, but those words echoed around in her head. _My date. My date. My date._ She couldn't believe she'd uttered those words.

"Oh really?" Alex said, forcing a smile and the thoughts from her head.

"Yeah." She smiled to herself and Alex beamed, watching her.

"Well _that_ was _nice_ _of him_." Alex smirked.

"Yeah... It was." Kara said, crossing her arms and staring off into space dreamily.

Alex smiled at the blush creeping across Kara's cheeks, "And yet she keeps saying she doesn't like him." She teased and Kara backhanded her shoulder.

"Shut up!" she said indignantly, "I'm not a twelve-year-old, I don't _'like'_ anyone!"

"Okay!" Alex said, putting her hands up in mock defeat.

"I am... _interested_ in him." Kara said loftily and Alex nodded,

"Of course, right, I forgot you're a very mature woman now who doesn't have crushes."

" _Exactly_." Kara said and Alex laughed.

"In any case," she continued, "you should try talking to him while you're on bedrest."

"Shut up." Kara rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed as Alex yanked on her shoes.

"Oh god, _Kara_." Alex groaned as she stood in the heels.

"What?" She frowned.

"Are these really the only ones you have?"

"What's wrong with them?" She said, standing up.

"I think they might be a size too small."

"Oh jeez," Kara touched her glasses, "Whatever, you can just take them off until you have to leave."

"Okay," She said, putting her hand on Kara's shoulder and slipping them off. "Come on, I'm hungry." She bustled past.

"Wha-- _Alex!_ " Kara said incredulously, making her sister turn.

"What?" Alex frowned.

"You're going to get food on your dress!" Kara said anxiously.

"I'll... wear an apron! How about that?" Alex smiled and Kara pursed her lips.

"Oh well, I didn't think of that." She said.

"Okay, _come on_ , I'm _starving_." Alex almost ran down the stairs.

* * *

Mon-El was hitting Maggie's phone repeatedly against his palm and thinking. He stared at a point in the distance and paced around in lazy, uneven circles. He scrunched his nose and frowned, looking in the mirror on Maggie's beautiful dresser.

She came into the room and stood next to him. They both stared at their reflections in the glass. "What'cha lookin' at, Matthews?" She asked.

They both turned to look at each other simultaneously, and then they turned back to their own eyes. "I... don't know." He said slowly.

She looked up at him and then slapped his shoulder forcefully, "That's nice, dude."

She turned on her heel and went over to look for something. He smiled at her through the mirror and then turned to lean against the wood surface. "You look really nice, Maggie."

She looked up at him, a bright smile on her lips. "Thanks, Mon-El," She walked over and began to put half her hair up, "I hope it's okay."

" _Maggie_." He chastised, as she finished and leaned against the dresser next to him, crossing her arms. "She already said yes, and you look _amazing_. She's going to be blown away."

Maggie swallowed and put on a good face, as if she were totally logical and not thinking about this emotionally at all. "But I mean, maybe she thinks it's just as friends, you know?"

He sighed and put an arm around her shoulders carefully. "There's no harm in trying, right?" He asked and she nodded slowly.

"I guess." She said nonchalantly. She stepped out from under his half-embrace after a moment and yanked on her shoes. "So, do you mind if I borrow your car?"

"No, of course not." He said, pulling the keys out of his pocket and tossing them to her. She caught them easily and put them in her bag. "But, I, uh, have to go do something tonight so,"

"Oh, yeah," she held up her keys and he nodded. She threw them over to him and he smiled.

"Thanks, Maggs."

"Yeah, no problem." She said, eyeing him, "Where do you have to go?" She asked, "Have a secret date with a sickly reporter?" She smirked mischievously.

"I _might_." He laughed and she raised her eyebrows excitedly.

" _Really?_ " She said.

"Well, we're just going to watch some movies," He tried to shrug it off.

"Ooh, _nice job_ , Matthews!" She punched his shoulder as they walked out of her room.

"It was, uh," he scratched the back of his head as she pulled on her jacket, "it was her idea."

She smiled and shook her head.

" _What?_ " He laughed, and she shrugged helplessly.

"Oh, _nothing_." She said, "I just knew I liked her for some reason."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He grinned, "I mean, I'm _glad_ you like her."

She chuckled, "I'm just glad that _one_ of you was brave enough."

He looked down and beamed at his boots, a blush brushing his cheeks. She smiled up at him proudly.

"I _told_ you, Matthews," she said as she opened her front door, "you may not have many, but you do have _some_ moves."

He tossed his head back and laughed, "I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me all week."

"Mm," she nodded, "don't expect anymore compliments for at least another _month_."

He grinned, "Have fun, Maggie."

"I'll try." She said, unable to hold in a huge smile. "You can stay as long as you want--you know my parents don't mind, they actually _like_ you or something--"

He rolled his eyes sarcastically, "-- _So_ weird."

"I know, right?" She smirked and they both laughed. "Have a nice time with Kara, but don't stay out late because--"

"--Okay, okay," he chuckled, " _go!_ "

"Alright, alright!" She put her hands up in mock defeat and then walked down the steps.

She slipped into Mon-El's car and looked over her shoulder one last time, waving him goodbye. She stopped at an intersection and waited for the light to change. She glanced down at her phone and saw a text from Mon-El.

_MM: Borrowing your twizzlers._

She immediately texted back, _You better not you little shit!_

To which he responded by sending her an unflattering picture of himself with one sticking straight out of his mouth and the package pressed against his cheek.

_MS: That's disgusting._

_MM: NO TEXTING WHILE DRIVING!! I'll tell ur mom._

_MS: You text me while your driving all the time. Sometimes when I'm literally sitting next to you._

_MM: **You're!! See, you don't have proper grammar when you text and drive,_ _Maggie_ _. Tsk, tsk, tsk._

_MS: Mon-El, the only reason you're grammar is so good when you text is because your phone has autocorrect._

_MM: *your_

_MS: SHUT UP._

She smirked and put the phone back down into the cup holder. She drove for a while and then turned onto the Danvers' street. It was a woodsy lane, only one side had houses and on the other side there was a picturesque creek. Alex and Kara's house was the second-to-last from the dead end of the drive. She pulled over and then stepped out of Mon-El's car gracefully.

She opened the gate of their white-picket fence and stepped up onto the walkway. The deep red front door of the house opened, and Alex stepped out. Maggie froze and stared up at her. She smiled abashedly and shut the door behind her, walking down the steps to meet her.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Maggie said, "You," she blinked, "you clean up nice, Danvers."

Alex laughed, "You don't look so bad yourself there, Sawyer."

They began to walk to the car and Maggie glanced back at the house. "What, I don't get to meet your folks?"

"You're going to have to wait for prom if you want to meet them." Alex said without thinking. Maggie blinked and looked up at her, and Alex pretended like it meant nothing. "Besides, they're away on a business trip right now."

"Oh yeah?" Maggie asked, opening the car door for Alex.

"Yeah, they work for the CDC." She sat down and smiled at Maggie, "Thank you."

"Of course." Maggie beamed up at her.

She shut the door and walked around the car, and turned the ignition. She glanced over at Alex who bit her lip nervously. Maggie blinked and looked away, doing a three-point turn. They began to sped down the road, and Alex lowered her window. Maggie looked over at her and they shared a warm smile.

They pulled into the school parking lot and stepped out into the night air. Maggie offered her a hand and Alex looked at it curiously. She took it carefully, and they walked towards the doors. She smiled behind Maggie as she lead Alex towards the gym.

A pack of girls all wearing little black dresses stood huddled and giggling outside. They looked over as the two upperclassmen walked towards the door and Alex felt heat rush to her cheeks. She felt the urge to pull her hand away but then Maggie looked back at her. She smirked and Alex's heart melted a bit. She swallowed and smiled back, tightening her grip and stepping closer.

They stepped inside the gym and looked around. Maggie snorted and Alex looked up at her. "So this is homecoming."

"Mhm." Alex hummed.

"Well," Maggie said, taking Alex's other hand, "since we're here," she smirked, "let's dance."

Alex wasn't a very good at this particular pastime. She was painfully aware of the fact. She sort of swayed about and glanced around, making sure no one could see. Maggie beamed at her and took her tense arms again, and began to help her relax a bit. Alex laughed and began to loosen up.

Winn came over and hung out with them for a while, showing Alex up for the worst dancer in the room. James passed by as well, but soon it was just Alex and Maggie again. They were dangerously close now. Maggie had one hand on Alex's shoulder, the other tangled into her own dark hair. Alex's breath hitched in her throat as she watched Maggie smiled to herself. The whole room seemed to be just a multicolored background to Maggie; she was at the center of everything, and she was beautiful.

"You okay, Danvers?" Maggie asked, pulling Alex out of her haze.

"Wha--oh, yeah." Alex smiled, wiping some sweat off her forehead, "I think I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure," Maggie said, "I'll walk you."

Alex walked out of the gym and into the bathroom, Maggie stopping to wait outside. Alex bent over the sink and stared into her reflection.

" _What is happening to you, Alex?_ " She hissed at herself.

She shook her head and ran her hands under cold water. She pushed the soap dispenser and piled as much foam as she could onto her palm. She put her wrists under the faucet too in an effort to staunch the heat flowing off her body in waves. She walked carefully out of the bathroom and found Maggie leaning against the wall, sipping from a small plastic cup, another one in her free hand.

"Is that for me?" Alex smiled and Maggie nodded.

"Mm," She swallowed, "you're lucky you came out when you did because I was just about to drink it for you."

Alex laughed and downed the water in one go. "Damn, Danvers." Maggie grinned, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Alex shrugged, giving her back the cup, "I was thirsty."

"That much is obvious." Maggie smirked and Alex blushed a bit. Maggie threw the cups in the trash and turned back to Alex, "Come on, let's go back in."

"Right." Alex nodded.

They walked back into the gym where they were blasting a tune that made Alex's ears hurt. "Oh god." she groaned.

"What?" Maggie asked, turning back and looking concerned.

"I hate this song." Alex said, a sour look on her face.

Maggie snorted and looked at all the kids dancing about. "Me too actually."

Just then, the song changed. It was a slower melody, all of the students grabbing a partner or a group quickly so they could sway around awkwardly for four minutes straight in complete silence.

"Ooh, I like this one though." She observed.

"Me too," Maggie laughed. She grabbed Alex and they walked out onto the floor again.

Maggie let go of her and placed her hands on Alex's shoulders. Shivers came in waves under Alex's ribs. The pads of Maggie's fingers curled gently against Alex's bare skin. She stared up into Alex's eyes, and she stared right back at Maggie's. She moved her hands to the small of Maggie's back, and she could've sworn she felt Maggie's body shudder.

Alex smiled down at the ground and Maggie watched her, enraptured. She stepped closer and Alex's head jerked up. It was so cliché; holding each other close at a school dance, staring deeply into each other's eyes, holding their breaths together. Maggie could hardly stand it. She stood on her tiptoes slightly and cupped Alex's cheeks, letting her eyelids slip closed.

Alex's heart began to race and she jerked back suddenly. Maggie opened her eyes abruptly and froze. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm--" Alex choked, "I'm so sorry."

She covered her mouth and stepped back. Maggie tried to grab her hand but she was too fast.

"Alex! _Alex!_ Wait--!" But Alex ran out of the gym doors.

Maggie's shoulders slumped. Her face fell and she glanced around tiredly, finding that none of the other sad saps slow-dancing were paying attention. She rolled her eyes and bent down, yanking off her heels one at a time. She held them by their dainty straps and looked up at the streamers and multi-colored lights. She sighed and stood there by herself in the middle of the dance floor, waiting to see if maybe Alex was going to come back.

She didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I was having a bit of trouble thinking up exactly how I wanted it to go, but you all should expect the next chapters very soon! Thank you so so much for all the Kudos and all of your patience. Special thanks to the lovely CaptainCanary45,emilaysjonas, lina <3, Amber, kriptonslexie, and Katie for your wonderful comments, and I hope you all liked this chapter! :)


	5. Bravado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry that my headcannon is Kara showing Mon-El Star Wars ://////

Kara watched Maggie hold open the door for Alex and she smiled to herself. She looked at her sister and saw that her cheeks were turning a bit red. She frowned as Alex fixed her hair nervously while Maggie walked around the car. Kara had assumed that since they were going to homecoming together and because they were always talking that they were pretty close friends. She’d thought that Alex worrying about whether or not Maggie was flirting with her was because she didn’t want their friendship to be ruined, but just that simple anxiety-driven gesture made Kara think otherwise.

They drove off and Kara let go of the curtain, flopping down onto the couch. She picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels. She didn’t want to start the films before Mon-El showed up, in case he didn’t like them. She didn’t want to force him into watching something he didn’t want to see.

She couldn’t believe she was so nervous. She was forcing herself to just _sit still_ , otherwise, she knew she’d go mad, running around the house trying to occupy her time. She swallowed, thinking about the fact that in less than an hour, Mon-El Matthews was going to be in her house, sitting on her couch, less than five feet from her. Her mind went foggy with daydreams of things that might happen, things he might say or do.

She picked up her phone and sighed. It was only eight-fifteen. She tossed it down by her feet and stared blankly at an infomercial for some sort of bathroom cleaning foam. She stood and walked into the kitchen, pulling the popcorn out of the microwave. She opened the bag and looked at the toasty kernels wistfully. She glanced around as if to see if anyone was watching. Then, adjusting her glasses on her nose, she took a big handful and began to eat it messily.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making her jump violently. She threw some popcorn all the way across the room. Catching her breath quickly, she ran back through the living room, dropping the bag on the coffee table. She wiped her hands on her pants, and moved to open the front entrance. She suddenly saw that she was still wearing her pajama bottoms and then she sighed angrily and rolled her eyes. In all that time trying to occupy herself, she’d forgotten to change. It was too late now! She yanked the door and put a hand on the wooden frame.

“Hey.” Mon-El said, an easy smile on his lips, “I’m, uh, sorry, I know I’m early but I was, uh, getting a little bored waiting for eight-thirty to roll around.”

She laughed and touched her glasses, “It’s--it’s fine.”

“I brought twizzlers,” he held them up and she laughed again.

“Why, _thank you_ ,” she grinned, taking them from him as he walked in. She glanced down and saw that he was wearing flannel pajama pants. “Nice pajamas.” She beamed and he let out a soft chuckle.

“Oh, yeah, I always change into them after school and then I just sort of, you know, wanted to come here so by the time I remembered I was still wearing them I was already out front.” He smiled and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“So uh,” he rubbed his hands together as she closed the door, “what’re we watching?”

“Well,” she lead him into the living room, “we have a few options.” She said, sitting on the couch.

He plopped down, facing her and taking a twizzler out of the package in her hands. “Alright.” He smiled.

“So, we can watch Star Wars,” she said and he nodded.

“A classic.” He said.

“Mhm, or we can watch some Hitchcock films.” She raised her eyebrows and he put a hand on his chin, thinking deeply.

“Hmm…” He said, “A tough choice.”

“Mm, indeed.” She nodded, trying not to laugh.

“How about Star Wars?” He said and she sighed gratefully.

“That’s what I was going to watch originally, actually but I thought you might not want to.”

“Oh, why not?” He smiled and she shrugged sheepishly.

“I don’t know, maybe you didn’t like them or something,” she said as she queued them up.

“Oh,” He scoffed, “who _doesn’t_ like Star Wars?”

“Uh, I don’t know,” She laughed, “ _crazy_ people?”

He nodded, chuckling heartily, “Ex _actly_.”

She grinned up at him and he beamed down at her. “Okay, I’ll just--”

“--Oh, yeah, sure.” He nodded and she got up to put the DVDs in.

He leaned back and began to eat his candy. She hopped back over and sat down near the other end of the couch, tucking her feet up under her. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and found that he was already looking at her. She smiled and looked away nervously, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. _God,_ she was so cute.

Halfway through the film, Kara realized that he’d never seen it before. He was totally wrapped up in it; asking her questions, and laughing at all the proper points as if he weren’t expecting them to happen. She watched him with a curious smile on her face.

“You’ve never watched this movie before, have you?” She smirked and he sighed.

“What gave me away?”

She shrugged, “I could just tell.”

“I had sort of a ‘sheltered’ childhood.” He said.

“Oh really?” She raised her eyebrows and he shrugged.

“My parents work a lot, and never really watch any tv unless it’s a documentary, and I just never got around to it on my own time.”

“Avoiding it all these years; that’s some serious skill,” she smirked and he laughed.

“Yeah,”

“So what do you think so far?” She smiled, “Wishing you’d opted for Hitchcock?”

“No, actually,” he said and she tilted her head quizzically.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s really good,” He said, looking back at the tv, “I’ve already seen so many Hitchcock movies anyways, and I thought I should try something new.”

“Which one’s your favorite?” She asked.

“Oh god, I don’t know, they’re all so good!” He grinned, “How about you, what’s yours?”

“I think I’d have to say… Rear Window.” She said.

“That’s a really good one.” He nodded eagerly, “If I _had_ to pick I’d probably go with North by Northwest.”

She smiled, “That’s my second favorite.”

“I guess you’re just classier than me.” He teased gently and she laughed, touching her glasses and looking at her crossed feet. “ _Wow,_ ” he breathed.

She looked up at him, a surprised expression on her face. “What?”

“Oh--I--uh--nevermind,” he scratched the back of his head, cheeks turning pink. She cocked her head slightly and watched him fidget with the end of his pajama pants.

“It’s just--” he swallowed and looked up at her, “--It’s just, uh, really cute when you, do the uh--” She immediately touched the rim of her spectacles again and looked down, “-- _that_.” He said gently.

She looked up at him slowly. In her chest, she could feet her heart beating rapidly, hear the blood rushing through her body in her ears. She was flushed, but she could pull away from his sincere blue eyes.

“Well, uh, anyways.” He shook his head and turned back to the tv, trying to hide what he was feeling.

“I love your laugh.” She said suddenly. His head jerked back towards her, his mouth open slightly. “It’s very particular, you know? It’s just, it’s, uh, really nice.” She said, looking down and laughing anxiously.

He chuckled then, deep and rumbling, making her grin up at him. “Just like that,” she said softly.

He sat frozen, staring at her. She bit her lip and he blinked. He could feel his hands shaking, so he clenched them into fists. “Kara, I--”

She leaned forwards and, cupping his cheek, brought her lips down onto his. He closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows, putting a bewildered hand on her ribs. Her fingers traced around his cheek, to curl into the hair on the nape of his neck. He sat up slightly and put one of his feet on the ground. As he lifted his other hand up to her waist, she pulled away. He chased her lips slightly but then stopped himself. They opened their eyes together and stared at one another.

“Wow,” she said breathlessly.

“I--” he swallowed, blinking, “--I wasn’t ready.”

He smirked up at her and she tossed her head back, laughing. She leaned forwards and rested her forehead on his shoulder. She looked back up at him and he smiled, stifling a chuckle, “I’m serious, Kara, if we’re going to go forwards with this then you have to _warn_ me before you--”

She leaned down and kissed him again, making him smile into the kiss. She lowered herself down so she was sitting on the couch, her lips never leaving his. She pulled away and he feigned annoyance.

“ _Kara…_ ” He said in a warning tone.

She laughed again and then leaned back against his chest. “Come on, Matthews, you’re missing the movie.”

He took a shaky breath and stared down at her. She bit her lip and, tucking a hair behind her ear, looked up at him. He smiled, and hooked a finger underneath her chin. He pressed a light kiss to her lips and she laughed.

“Come on, this is a vital part of your education!”

“Oh, right, sorry.” He nodded, making her snort. She turned to the tv and so did he. “Is that a muppet?”

* * *

Kara stirred, awaking to Mon-El’s soft snores in her ear. It was dark out, and the menu for _The Empire Strikes Back_ shone on the screen. She turned over and pressed her cheek against him, feeling his heartbeat against her skull. She smiled and then a horrid noise filled the air.

Mon-El jerked awake, and wrapped his arms around her without thinking. “What--?”

She laughed and leaned down, picking her phone up off the glass coffee table. She unlocked it and answered. “Hey, Alex, how’s it going?” Her smile fell and she stood up off of Mon-El, “What? Alex, calm down--” She nodded, “Okay, okay, Alex, stay where you are, I’m coming.”

She hung up and turned to him, “I am so sorry, Mon-El--”

“--Is everything okay?” He asked quickly, standing and grabbing his coat.

“Uh, well, yes, but Alex needs me.” She said.

“Is Maggie okay?” He asked and she pursed her lips.

“I think so, but I’m not sure--they’re not physically injured in any way but I need to go to the school.” She said, sticking her phone in her pocket and slipping on some sneakers.

“Here, let me give you a ride.” He offered.

“But Maggie has your car,” She said, yanking on a coat inside out.

“But I have her bike.” He said and her eyes widened.

They walked outside and she looked at the motorcycle. “Oh god.” She breathed, “Do you even know how to drive this thing?”

“Of course,” he said, swinging a leg over and pulling on a helmet, “Maggie started teaching me the day she got it.”

She bounced on the balls of her feet for a moment and then slipped on behind him. She took the protective hat he held out for her and clipped it on.

“Everything okay?” He asked as he started the bike.

“Other than the fact I’m riding a verifiable death machine?” She wrapped her hands about his waist and held him in a death grip, “Yeah, everything’s _great_.”

He chuckled and pulled out of the driveway. She kept her eyes firmly shut for about half of the ride, but by the time they reached main roads, she was too fascinated not to look. It was a whole other experience from driving in a car; the world was speeding _right_ past you, just at the edge of your fingertips. She laughed as the wind blew her hair, and she loosened her hold on him slightly. He smiled at the road and she felt like she was flying.

They rode up the slope to the school and drove in a circuit around it. “There,” Kara said and he pulled over.

Alex turned from where she stood hiding in an alcove of the building. She stepped away from the wall and watched Kara get off the motorcycle. She ran over to Alex, who watched Mon-El lean against the bike and watching anxiously.

“What’s _he_ doing here?” Alex asked, eyeing Mon-El suspiciously.

“Alex,” Kara said breathlessly, avoiding her sister’s diversion with masterful skill, “what’s wrong? What’s the matter?”

Alex shook her head and turned away; she was crying again. She covered her face and took a deep breath. She looked back at Kara, “I don’t know-- _I don’t know._ ”

“Okay, _okay,_ ” Kara put her hands on Alex’s shoulders and made her meet her eyes. “Just, tell me what happened.”

Alex swallowed and stared at the ground beneath their feet. “We were… we were dancing,” she said, “and she just…”

Kara tilted her head slightly, “What? What did she do?”

“She was going to kiss me.” Alex said, looking into Kara’s eyes, “She was going to kiss me.” She repeated.

Kara blinked. “Is there… Is there something wrong with that?”

Alex gave Kara an annoyed look, “I--” she swallowed and turned about, “--I--”

Kara rubbed her shoulders reassuringly, “What is it, Alex? What’s wrong?”

“I panicked,” she said, wiping underneath her eyes, “I _panicked_ , and I _ran away_.”

“Oh, Alex,” Kara sighed, pulling her into a hug.

“I don’t know--” Alex sobbed, “--I don’t know what came over me--”

“Shh…” Kara cooed, stroking her sister’s hair.

Suddenly, Maggie burst out of the gym doors. Alex jumped away from Kara, her tears immediately stopping. Kara looked back and forth between them, while behind her, Mon-El straightened away from the motorcycle.

Maggie stared at her, and there was a hurt so deep, so _profound_ , in her eyes, it made a few tears slip out of Alex. Maggie swallowed and turned away, beginning to walk past them towards her friend.

“Maggie, I--” Alex began, but she was interrupted.

“--You know what? Save it, Alex.” She snapped, stopping in her tracks and glaring daggers to hide the one that was sticking straight out of her chest.

“Maggie, please I--”

“--No, _I get it._ ” Maggie shook her head, “You don’t want to kiss me in front of all of those people, talk to me when anyone else is around, _look_ at me when I look at you. You give more of a damn about what _they_ think,” she pointed towards the gym, “than what you _feel_.”

Alex flinched slightly, blinking. Her breath hitched and she sniffed, trying to stop crying.

“And I am _not_ going to _wait_ for you to understand yourself.” She said, her eyes brimming with furious tears, “I’m not going to be in a relationship where I am a _secret_. I _will not_ settle just to be with you just behind closed doors, no matter how wonderful, and smart, and _special_ , you are.”

Alex didn’t know what to say--or, more accurately, _how_ to say what she was thinking. She wanted to put into words the multitude of feelings and thoughts she couldn’t quite articulate herself.

“I will _not._ ” Maggie said, lowering her hand, “So don’t make me.”

She turned on her heel and marched towards Mon-El and her motorcycle. Alex covered her eyes and leaned against Kara’s shoulder. Her body shook as she began to sob again.

“Come on, Alex,” Kara said softly, “let’s go home, okay?”

Alex nodded wordlessly, wiping her eyes and sniffing. She peeled her heels off slowly and let Kara take her free hand. Kara looked over at her shoulder as Maggie reached Mon-El. He didn’t look at her, only stared at his best friend worriedly.

“Maggie--” He began.

“-- _Don’t._ ” She said suddenly.

Kara may not have the best sight in the world, but she could have seen the pain and surprise in Mon-El’s face from miles away. She turned around and pulled her sister close, turning around the school and beginning to walk home.

“Maggie? What did I--?”

“--I’m wearing a dress.” She stated, “I’m going to drive your car home, and give the keys to your mom. Leave my bike in my driveway, and the keys in my mailbox.”

“Maggie,” he said as she turned away to go find his car, “ _Maggie!_ ”

“ _What?!_ ” She yelled, making him jump.

“What did I do?” He asked softly, his voice so full of anguish she almost felt compelled to go easy on him.

“ _You_ encouraged me. _You_ , a heterosexual _boy_ , who has never gone out with _anyone_ in his _entire life!_ Told me to go after a girl, like you knew _better_ than I did! _You_ told me to ask her out, _you_ told me to go after her, _you_ told me to jump in.”

“Yes, and it was the right thing to do!” He yelled back, “If you had let her talk maybe she would’ve--”

“--Would’ve _what?!_ ” Maggie cried, stepping closer to him, “Let me down easy?”

“ _No!_ ” He said, “She could’ve _explained_ herself!”

“Oh, I think she made it _quite clear_ how she felt when she _ran away_ from me!” She snapped.

He took a breath, “You _needed_ someone to help you, Maggie.”

“I _did not_ need _you_ to help me, Mon-El,” she growled, blinking back tears, “I _knew_ she didn’t want to be with me, _I knew it_ , but I let you _convince_ me that you were right. And you know what? You’re _never_ going to get near a girl, you know why? Because you’re a _coward_. You projected onto me the confidence to go after a girl _I told you I didn’t like,_ because _you_ can’t ever even _remotely_ talk to Kara about how _perfect_ you think she is because you’re just as scared as you told me I was!”

He blinked, and something dark inside her stirred. It felt good, yelling at him--making him feel as bad as she did. She turned on her heel and began to stomp towards her car. He looked down at his hand on the seat of the bike and took a breath. He lifted his head and watched as she slammed the door of his jeep shut and pulled out of the parking lot. He turned his back as she left and leaned against the bike, covering his eyes as he tried to swallow in all of the things raging around inside him.

He looked up at the stars and shook his head, getting on the bike and driving home to the inevitable solitude that she’d leave him in. He wished he could have done something different. What, he didn’t know, but he felt like somehow, he’d created this whole mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos!! Thank you so much to Amber, Lost_in_the_desert, FangirlintheForest <3<3, AvengingLegendHobo, and Sarah for the lovely comments!!


	6. Don't Be Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao hey guys I got a lot of questions last chapter about how Alex and Kara were getting home. So like, in the third chapter, Mon-El and Maggie pick up the Danvers as they're walking to school. So after the dance, Kara and Alex just walk home instead of getting a ride, because they just usually walk anyways.

Alex’s room was dark when Kara came in. She padded over to her sister’s bed and sat down on the edge. She watched as Alex didn’t move or acknowledge her presence in any way. She put a cup down on the bedside table, and touched Alex’s shoulder.

“You should drink some water, Alex,” she said, “you were crying a lot; you’ll feel better.”

Alex didn’t answer her, only continued to stare at her bedroom wall. Kara sighed and began to stand.

“The first thing you asked me,” Alex said, her voice hoarse, “was if there was if there was something wrong with Maggie trying to kiss me.”

Kara leaned back onto the mattress and looked at her sister’s profile. “Yeah?”

“Not why she would do that, not how did I feel about that, just,” Alex paused slightly, “if there was something wrong with it.”

Kara didn’t know where she was going with this. “Is there?” She asked gently and Alex frowned.

“No, of course not. Being gay isn’t wrong, it isn’t unnatural, it isn’t _bad_.” She said as Kara looked at her sadly, “So why does it feel that way?”

Kara sighed and laid down next to Alex, spooning her. “It’s not bad, Alex, you know it’s not.”

“ _I know!_ ” Alex yelled, “I don’t understand why I feel like this!”

“Feel like what?” Kara said and Alex shrugged.

“Like I’m…” She swallowed, “...Letting everyone down somehow.”

“How could being gay possibly let people down?” Kara asked.

“I don’t--” Alex sniffed, “--I don’t know.” She said, “I mean first I’m letting you down--”

“--Not possible.” Kara said, making Alex smile sadly at the turquoise wall.

“--And now I’ve let Maggie down, and most of all I just feel like…”

“What?” Kara asked after a moment.

“I should’ve known!” She cried suddenly, “I should know who I like--what _gender_ I like!”

“Alex, you’re only a teenager, it’s okay you didn’t know--”

“No,” Alex shook her head, “I knew that I didn’t like being intimate, I knew that I’d felt things for women before but girls are just so _friendly_ , so I chalked it up to me just wanting to be friends with people! But I was _wrong._ I should’ve known!”

“Alex,” Kara said, “you’re being too hard on yourself. Maggie is different, she is _special_ , everyone can see it. Maybe deep down inside, you see it and your subconscious knew that she was the right person to show you what you’d been missing.”

“That’s bs.” Alex said bitterly and Kara shrugged.

“That’s the only way I can think of explaining it.” She said softly.

Alex thought for a moment. “She’s so strong, you know? So brave and fearless and smart.”

“Yeah?” Kara smiled and Alex nodded.

“She’s just…” She sniffed, “...So beautiful, Kara; she’s _so beautiful_.”

“I know, Alex, I know.” Kara closed her eyes and hugged Alex tighter. “So why did you run away when she tried to kiss you?”

Alex shrugged helplessly, “I have no idea,” she said, her body shaking slightly as she began to cry, “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Were you scared?” Kara asked gently.

“Yeah.” Alex said, covering her eyes sadly.

“Of what? Were you scared you weren’t going to do it right or were you worried because everyone else was around…?”

She shrugged and they laid in silence for a long moment. Kara scooted closer to Alex and sighed. Alex held the arm that Kara had around her and shook her head slightly.

“I’m so embarrassed, Kara.” She sobbed.

“Why?” Kara frowned and Alex sniffed pitifully.

“I just… I got so caught up in myself, wondering if it was right--if _I_ was right about myself; if this newfound discovery was _real_ and not just a phase. And suddenly, I realized that if it _was_ a phase, Maggie would be so hurt. I didn’t want to hurt her, I didn’t want her to be in a relationship that _wasn’t real_ , because maybe my _feelings_ weren’t real, and then it all just backfired.”

Kara sat up and looked down at her sister. “ _Alex_ ,” she chastised.

“What?” She frowned.

“You’re emotions _are real_.” She said, “The way you feel isn’t a lie. Your thoughts and feelings deserve to be recognized and _validated_. You can’t keep all these things inside yourself! There’s nothing wrong with being gay, there’s nothing wrong with being confused.”

“But it’s _me._ I should know myself better than _anyone_.” She sobbed, “ _Why didn’t I see it earlier?_ ”

Kara sighed, “You’re so young, Alex, there’s nothing wrong with not knowing. Some people don’t know until they’re _fifty_. And unless you’re older than I thought than you really have nothing to beat yourself up over.”

Alex let out a watery chuckle, making her sister smile.

“I’m so ashamed, Kara.” she whispered after a moment, holding Kara’s arm.

“Of what?” Kara asked gently, tucking hair behind Alex’s ear.

“I hurt her so badly, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do to solve it.” She said hopelessly. “I just--” she choked slightly, “--I want her to be in my life still, and I’m worried she won’t be.”

“Why don’t you try telling her that?” Kara suggested and Alex paused for a second.

“What if--” she took a shaky breath, “--what if I freeze?”

“What if you don’t?” Kara countered and Alex thought. “Alex,” she began after another moment, “it doesn’t matter what everyone else thinks. When you guys first adopted me, Eliza said that ‘people as a whole often don’t care as much as your mind tells you they do.’ I think that may have been some of the best advice she’s ever given me.”

“She’s full of wisdom.” Alex joked, wiping her nose.

“So _use it_.” Kara said, “ _Tell_ Maggie how you feel, _explain_ to her what was really going on in your head and if that doesn’t work then… I don’t know. Go big or go home, I guess.”

Alex paused and thought for a moment. “Okay,” she said, “I’ll do my best.”

“Good.” Kara nodded. “Now drink the water.”

She began to stand, but Alex grabbed her hand. “Stay?”

Kara smiled, “Of course,” she smiled, squeezing her sister tight until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Mon-El walked into his room, peeling off his coat. He placed it gently on the back of a chair. He pulled it away from the wooden desk and sat down, folding his arms on it. He rested his chin on top of them and stared at the window of the soft blue house next door. The curtains sat undisturbed, a soft light emanating from them, letting him know the other person was sitting exactly where he was, the lamp on their table shining gently.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number. He watched the other window intently, and saw something move behind it’s shades. The line clicked, and he could hear shuddered breathing.

“Maggie?” He asked softly, and she didn’t answer. “Maggie, please.”

She sniffed and stayed silent.

“If you don’t want to talk about Alex that’s fine,” He said, “can we just… can we just talk?”

There was a long moment where nothing happened. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. He looked up and saw that she hadn’t moved. Her shadow was muddled, but he could tell she was sitting at her desk.

“She kissed me.” He said softly, laughing gently, “Twice actually.”

He swallowed and scratched the back of his head. “I know--I know you probably don’t want to hear this right now but,” He looked down and tapped the wooden surface gently, “I couldn’t wait to come home and tell my best friend that she’d been right all along.”

That statement left them in another long moment of raging silence. Suddenly, her careful hand moved the curtain out of the way. She was sitting sideways on her chair, knees tucked close to her chest and hair in a loose braid. She was in her pajamas, and she wasn’t looking at him. She turned to the window, and smiled sadly.

“Twice?” She asked softly and he nodded, grinning like an idiot.

“Yeah,” he said breathlessly.

She beamed, “What happened?”

“I told her that,” he cleared his throat, “that she looked really cute when she like does that thing where she looks down and--”

“--touches her glasses?” Maggie smirked, “You talk about her _a lot_.”

He laughed and scratched his cheek, “Yeah, I guess I do.”

She smiled and watched him blush, “Then what happened?”

“Well,” he grinned almost to himself, “she told me she liked my laugh.”

“Yeah?” Maggie raised her eyebrows.

“Mhm,” he nodded, “and then she just…”

“...Planted one on yah?” Maggie smirked and he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sort of, I guess.” They both beamed at each other and then her face grew serious.

“I should never have said all those things to you, Mon-El.” She said softly. He looked down and nodded sadly. “You’re my _best friend_ , and I _believe_ in you. You can do _anything_ , and you did nothing wrong.”

He looked up at her and gave an abashed smile, “Thanks, Maggie, that--” he sniffed slightly, “--that means a lot.”

She swallowed and sighed, wiping one of her eyes hastily with the back of her palm.

“Man I wish I could hug you.” He said, “I think that would just cement this whole thing.”

“Ugh, I’m glad you can’t.” She said and he snorted. “Your hugs are suffocating. Seriously! If you ever get into a fight, that should be your go-to move. They’ll tap out instantly.”

He tossed his head back and laughed heartily. He turned back to her, a broad smile on his face. “I’m sorry too, Maggie. That it didn’t work out I mean.”

She nodded, “Let’s just… let’s just not talk about it okay?”

He nodded, “Yeah sure.” They paused for a second, “But maybe you should talk to her, though.”

“Mon-El…” She groaned, giving him a warning look.

“Sorry, sorry.” He said, “I get it.”

She swallowed and they looked at each other. “I guess we should go to bed huh?” He said and she nodded.

“Yeah, probably.”

“Call me if you need anything,” he said, “I’ll leave my phone on all night; I won’t be far away.”

She smiled at him and sniffed. “Thank you, Mon-El.”

“Anytime.” He said as though it were a given not something that was hard for him to do.

She gave him one last look, her lips curving up slightly at the edges, but the sadness ever prevalent in her eyes. She nodded, and he did the same. She hung up and he did too. She waved slowly at him, and he repeated the motion back to her. She let her curtains fall into place and he turned to his bed.

He threw himself down onto his stomach, and then stared at the side of his desk. He sighed and picked up his phone. The lock screen was empty, and he swallowed. Kara hadn’t said anything to him since she’d left in her pajamas with her barefoot sister. He thought about sending her a text, and then put the phone down, screen facing the wooden panelling. He took a deep breath and laid back, letting his eyes slip closed.

* * *

Mon-El swallowed and looked up as he walked down the hall. It was empty now. Practice ended at around four usually, but it was late today. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and hoisted his equipment bag up his shoulder. He sighed and stopped at his locker, hanging his lacrosse stick from the hook in the small closet-like box. He adjusted his headphone in his ear and then turned, beginning to shuffle back to the door leading to his car.

He was walking past the set of stairs when suddenly he heard a loud thumping noise. He paused and pulled out his headphones, turning just in time to see someone tripping over the last step and banging into him.

His back hit the lockers with a force that almost knocked the wind out of him. Papers flew up into the air, falling back down like snow. On one of them, he saw the words “ _The Catherine_ ” in fancy script, with the subheading “ _NCHS’s Newspaper._ ” He blinked, looking through the glasses half hanging off his nose at the blonde curls pressed against his chest. She lifted her head away from his heart, touching the frames on her nose carefully as she straightened.

She blinked, eyes widening. “Mon-El?” She asked softly as the breath hitched in his throat.

“Uh, yeah, h--hey, Kara--” He said awkwardly and she jumped back, swallowing.

“--I’m _so_ sorry,” She gushed.

They both got down at the same time, collecting the papers off the ground. She looked up at him and watched him adjust his glasses again. They stood and he handed her a pile,

“Thanks,” she said.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” he nodded.

They stood in silence for a moment. And he swallowed anxiously, “Okay well, I should be going--”

“--Mon-El, wait,” she grabbed his arm, making him pause. “You’ve been uh,” she touched her glasses and looked down at the ground, “avoiding me all day.”

“I-- _what?_ No, I haven’t!” He said quickly and she bit her lip.

“Mon-El,” she said gently, “I know when someone doesn’t want to talk to me.”

He sighed, “Kara, it’s not like that--”

“--Then what _is_ it like?” She said exasperatedly, “Did I do something wrong…?”

“No! God, no-- _never_.” He said quickly.

“Then what is it?” She asked and he rubbed his forehead.

“It’s--” he sighed angrily, “--it’s complicated.”

“Well could you, I don’t know...uncomplicate it?” She asked, “I mean, I _kissed_ you-- _twice_.”

“Mm, yeah, I remember.” He nodded.

“And then _you_ kissed me a _third_ time,” she said, “very nice by the way--”

“--Thank you--” He smirked.

“--But then you spent the whole day ignoring me.” She said, “You didn’t call all weekend--”

“--Well, you didn’t either--”

“--That’s true, but I didn’t hear anything about Maggie and so I didn’t know if you wanted to just wait until _today_ to catch up but then nothing happened--”

“--Kara--”

“--I mean, it shouldn’t take us _crashing into each other_ to talk! We should be able to be around each other and--and _communicate_ without all this--” she waves her hands around vaguely, “-- _interference!_ ”

“You’re right,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, “I just… I didn’t know what to say.”

“I mean, it’s not _your_ fault your best friend created this whole mess.” Kara said and Mon-El cocked his head, smiling disbelievingly.

“ _What?_ ” He said, taking a step back.

Kara raised her eyebrows at him, “Maggie.”

“Yeah, Kara I know who my best friend is.” He snapped.

“Well she created a whole drama out of this situation,” Kara said, “if she’d just listened to Alex when she’d tried to explain--”

“--Oh no,” Mon-El shook his head, putting a hand up to stop her, “you are _not_ going to make this all Maggie’s fault.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kara frowned.

“Uh… Alex lead Maggie on?” He said as though it were obvious.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Kara snorted and he looked around pointedly.

“She made Maggie think she had a thing for her when all she wanted was to _try something new_.” He said and Kara gaped at him.

“I _can’t believe_ that you just said that!” She yelled, “Alex is one of the greatest people in _the whole world!_ She would never _intentionally_ hurt _anyone! Especially_ Maggie!”

“You know, I can understand that you believe that because she’s your sister, but look at the _facts_.”

“Oh, because you have all of them?”

He lifted one finger, “She said yes to going to homecoming-- _a dance_ that Maggie has _never gone to_ in her _life,_ ” he lifts a second digit, “then she gets all dressed up and acts all shy, and _then_ she runs away when Maggie tries to kiss her, _she runs off!_ ”

“Did you ever think that maybe she was _scared?_ ” Kara snapped, “She’s just taken a romantic risk she’s _never_ taken before! Did either of you _ever_ even _think_ to _consider_ the absolute _turmoil_ she’s been in the last few months over Maggie? She’s been struggling with all these things that she doesn’t know how to deal with! All these emotions and thoughts she can’t process because she has _no one except Maggie to talk to about it?!_ ”

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, “You know what, we shouldn’t even be having this conversation.”

“Oh?” She put her hands on her hips, the papers crumpling in her fist. “And why’s that exactly?”

“Because we’re never going to agree!” He said, smiling tiredly, “You’re always going to side with your sister, and I’m always going to side with my best friend! There’s no _possible_ way, we can resolve this, because Alex has already _ruined it_ for _all of us_.”

She blinked and stepped back slightly. He swallowed, realizing that he was letting his anger get the better of him again. Something in her eyes though, made him want to hold his ground. He clenched his jaw and she stared back at him evenly.

“Oh my god,” Kara sighed, “I should’ve known.”

“What?” he scoffed and she shook her head.

“Both of you! Bad eggs!” She scolded and he raised his eyebrows.

“I cannot _believe_ you just called me a _‘bag egg._ ’” He laughed humorlessly.

She scowled up at him and inhaled, trying to think of a response. “ _Agh!_ ” She yelled, stomping her foot.

He bit the inside of his cheek and glared down at her. She turned on her heel and began to march away. He clenched his fists as he watched her, his brow furrowing. She suddenly turned back to him.

“You know, if either of you two _listened_ to _anyone_ but _each other!_ Than _maybe_ you’d both have _girlfriends!_ ” She bellowed, wagging a finger at him.

“Maybe if you _Danvers_ weren’t so _frustrating_ and _self-centered_ then you’d have _more friends!”_ He snapped back.

Blue eyes stared into gray, and they stayed there for a long moment. She shook her head and turned, running away from him.

“ _Kara--_ ” He tried, but she was already gone, sprinting down the hall to the Journalism room.

He traced his eyebrows with his forefinger and thumb, sighing angrily. He turned to the lockers and punched them, looking at the dent he left in the tan metal. He didn’t understand why he had said all those things to her; he didn’t know why he felt the need to choose between his friendship with Maggie and a relationship with the sister of the girl who had broken her heart. Maggie was mature and smart and kind. She’d _encouraged_ him just last night.

So why couldn’t he make himself believe that she wouldn’t be affected by his choice to be with Kara? Why couldn’t he separate the relationship he’s had for most of his life from the one he wanted to start? Why couldn’t he believe in Maggie’s faith for him the way she believed in his for her? Why couldn’t he trust that she wouldn’t be hurt somehow?

 _God,_ he had no clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much toxxMadHatterCharmedxx, AvengingLegendHobo, Amber, Lost_in_the_desert, ImCamBass, and Sarah for the lovely comments on the last chapter!!


	7. Another November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not trying to give anything away but evERYTHING IS COMING TOGETHER

Kara sat at her desk, typing avidly on her laptop. She was humming to herself, her bare toes tapping against the soft carpet of her room. She was lost in her writing, as she often was. She wasn’t-- _couldn’t_ \--think about anything but the story she was crafting in her small room, on the second floor, north corner of her house.

Suddenly, there came a knock. Her head jerked up, and she stood, quickly hopping to her door and opening it. She looked out into the hall and sighed.

“Alex, come on, I thought we were done with this kind of stuff--” she began, but the sound came again, more urgent this time.

She swiveled around and looked to see none other than Mon-El, perched outside her window on a rickety tree branch. Her eyes widened and she ran over, throwing up the sash.

“ _Mon-El?!_ ” She hissed incredulously and he grinned.

“Hey, Kara.”

“ _Kara?_ ” Alex called from outside the door, “ _You okay in there?_ ”

“Oh-- _oh yeah!_ ” Kara called to her sister.

She turned back to Mon-El and raised her eyebrows pointedly. He shrugged sheepishly and she rolled her eyes. She held out one hand and he took it, smiling gratefully. He put one foot on the sill and looked down, his eyes widening.

“ _Uh…_ ” Alex said, the frown evident in her voice. “ _Are you sure?_ ”

Kara grimaced as she pulled Mon-El roughly through the window. “Yeap!”

Suddenly, she lost her balance, and he stifled a cry of fear. They fell to the floor with a soft _thump_.

“Oh, god,” Mon-El groaned, “why are you so damn strong?”

“I work out!” Kara hissed.

“ _Kara?!_ ” Alex called and Kara flipped them over, sitting up quickly and trying to look natural. Alex jumped into the room with a worried expression on her face. She glanced about anxiously until she saw her sister. Kara smiled and leaned her chin on her fist, her elbow resting on the mattress.

“Hey,” Kara said and Alex blinked.

“Are you… okay?” She asked slowly, looking at the open window.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Kara said, touching her glasses, “I just, was trying to, uh, open the window, and I, uh, fell off my, uh, bed.”

Alex raised an eyebrow and Mon-El covered his face with his palm. He moved one finger and peaked up at her, smirking as she pressed a hand to his chest so as not to fall over. Alex eyed the room suspiciously and then, nodding, turned slowly and walked out.

“Okay…” She said as she pulled the door closed.

Kara waited until she heard Alex’s door close down the hall, then she turned on Mon-El. He smiled as if to say “ _what can you do?_ ” and she sighed. She blew her hair out of her face as they both stood, and then made sure that half of the blonde locks were still up and the others were still down.

“Well, uh, that was close.” He attempted and she laughed breathily.

“Yeah.” Then, remembering she was cross with him, put her hands on her hips.

“What?” He frowned.

“You could’ve hurt yourself!” She chastised.

“I had to see you,” he said breathlessly.

“You could’ve _called_.” She crossed her arms.

“Would you have answered?” he countered and she frowned. He smiled, pointing at her, “That’s what I thought.”

She blinked and shook her head. “Well,” She said, touching her glasses gently, “I thought we weren’t talking.”

He glanced down and frowned, “Yeah, I know.”

He walked past her slowly and began to examine her room carefully. He suddenly turned on his heel and looked at her, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be weird--”

“--No, no,” she smiled, “I knew that when this began.”

He laughed gently and she beamed, watching as he scratched his cheek gently and looked down. He lifted his head and met her eyes again. They both took a step forwards and began to speak at once.

“Mon-El, I--”

“--Kara, I--”

They stared at each other for a second, and then they grinned in tandem.

“You first,” He said and she blushed.

“I just wanted to say that,” She took a breath and forced herself to look into his eyes, “I’m sorry. I don’t know anything about what Maggie is going through and I shouldn’t have blamed it all on her.”

“I was going to say the same--but about Alex of course.” He explained quickly.

She smiled and he did the same back to her. “We shouldn’t…” she sighed, “...We shouldn’t take their issues and make them ours.”

“Agreed.” He said firmly. “They are their own people, and they should be creating and fixing their own problems without our interference.”

She nodded, “A problem between them is _not_ a problem between us.” She took a step closer to him, and his voice lowered.

“Exactly.” He said gently, his foot moving forwards of its own accord.

“Right,” she nodded, sliding towards him again.

“I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have made it one.” He continued.

“It wasn’t just you,” Kara said, leaning up and glancing down at his lips casually, “I’m sorry too.”

They were inches apart now. He looked back and forth between those mesmerizing blue eyes. He let out a shaky breath, and couldn’t believe she was able to be so calm while in such a close proximity to someone else.

“Hi,” he breathed, grinning like an idiot.

She snorted slightly, smiling with tired adoration, “Hi,”

He leaned down slowly and she stood on her tiptoes. He held his hands still at his side, as she balled hers into fists. They pulled away after a second, and he watched her eyes flutter open. They took one, unsteady breath, and then they tried again.

Her hands snaked up his collar to his neck. His moved around her waist, gripping the small of her back. She tilted her head slowly to the right, and he let his eyes slip closed. He leaned down, lips millimeters from hers. She smiled one last time at his blissful eyelids and then let hers fall too.

They crashed together, pressing closer with an intensity he’d never felt before. He tightened his arms around her. She scooted forwards. Her hands ran down the front of his shirt, stopping just below his sternum.

“We should go out,” She said in between kisses, “like on a real date.”

One of his moved to her hair, cupping the base of her skull and tangling into the mass of gold curls desperately. He nodded as he kissed her again, “I agree,” he said breathlessly.

“How’s Saturday for you?” She pushed his coat off his shoulders. He graciously threw it away.

She laughed against his mouth and he grinned, sucking on her bottom lip gently. “ _Perfect_ ,” He sighed.

“ _Good_.” She grinned, smiling up at him, and pulling his lips back to hers. They kissed for another long moment before he pulled away slightly, out of breath and anxious.

“I should’ve talked to you,” he said breathlessly as she yanked the pullover he was wearing over his t-shirt off over his head.

She shook her head and dragged the tips of her fingers up his arms and back to his shoulder, kicking the shirt away. She pulled him into a hug and kissed his jaw. “No more apologies, Mon-El.” she said.

A shiver ran through his whole body as she whispered his name against his cheek. He let his eyes slip closed and she pulled back slowly. He opened them carefully, and looked down into her beautiful blue eyes. He tucked a piece of golden curl that had fallen out of the elastic. She smiled and traced his hairline, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. He lifted his to cover hers, and then he pulled it forwards, kissing her palm. She laughed slightly and he opened one eye, smirking at her as he removed his lips from her skin.

Suddenly, there came a knock, and the door opened. “Kara, do you--” Alex stopped dead in her tracks. She blinked, looking at Mon-El, then her sister, then back at Mon-El, then back to her sister. “--I--” She swallowed, then her face hardened. “--What’re you--?”

Mon-El slowly dropped Kara’s hand as her face went completely red. They both wanted to look away from Alex, but they were frozen, like deer in the headlights.

Mon-El gave a curt nod. “--I should go--” He leaned down and quickly grabbed his coat.

“--Yeap.” Kara put a hand on her forehead and watched him.

He walked to the door and shrunk slightly away from Alex, who still seemed a bit confused. He glanced over at Kara and gave her one last, goofy, smile. She smirked back at him and then he ducked out, disappearing down the stairs. Alex leaned back out of the entrance to Kara’s room and watched him until they both heard the front door shut. Kara turned away and tried to tiptoe back to her desk.

“Ah-ba-bap!” Alex pointed at her and Kara froze, a pained expression on her face. “Uh… what was that about?”

Kara turned, “He came to apologize.”

“Oh,” Alex said, her face falling, “right, the uh,”

“Yeah.” Kara nodded, scratching behind her ear. She noticed her sister’s expression and moved towards her, touching her shoulder, “Alex, it’s not your fault.”

“No, I know,” Alex sniffed, “it just… it feels like it _is_.”

“You weren’t ready, Alex, and _we_ were the ones who let it get between _us_.” Kara smiled sympathetically. “Okay?”

“Mhm.” Alex nodded, wiping under her eye. She lifted a finger and pointed at Kara’s bed, “I guess it was a good apology.” She teased.

Kara turned and saw his pullover sweatshirt on the floor next to it. “Oh god.”

“I’m glad I missed whatever was--”

“-- _Nothing happened!_ ” Kara cried and Alex smirked.

“Ookay…” She raised her eyebrows and Kara turned an even brighter shade of red.

Alex pulled the door closed gently and continued to give Kara a teasing face, as she looked like she was going to commit sororicide. Kara looked back over at the shirt and then quickly ran to pick it up. She folded it neatly and put it on her desk. She sat down in the chair in front of her laptop. She put her hands above the keyboard and read the last sentence she’d written. She swallowed and glanced over at the pullover again and too a deep breath.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw there was no one there, only the curtains billowing in the evening breeze. She smirked and then turned back, beginning to write once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to all for reading and leaving kudos and to Amber, emilaysjonas, the Guest, FangirlintheForest, and Julia who left comments on the last chapter!


	8. Time Will Tell

Alex walked quickly down the hall. She decided this morning--when she’d seen Kara’s happy face--that it was the last day she’d let herself feel guilty about Maggie. She stood on her tiptoes and looked over people. She took a corner awful fast and skidded to a halt just as the person she was about to run into did the same.

Maggie’s hand fell away from her face, staring up at Alex in awe. Suddenly, the fear that had been telling her to stay away from this woman began to seep back into Alex’s mind.

“Danvers,” Maggie breathed and Alex blinked, eyelids fluttering slightly.

“Maggie,” She replied.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Alex knew the bell was going to ring soon. She couldn’t give less of a damn.

“I should probably…” Maggie began, but unable to pull her eyes away, she barely took a step.

Alex swallowed and nodded vigorously, “Yeah, right, you should.”

“Yeah…” Maggie said, in a daze.

She wanted to tell Alex how beautiful her eyes were. She wanted to go back and forget her words, rewind and start all over. Standing here, in front of this beautiful girl, she wanted to kiss her. She wanted to know the way her lips tasted and the way her hands felt; wanted to know the spaces between her fingers, no matter how corny that was.

“Oh, well,” Maggie looked down and started to walk past, “I, uh, gotta go--”

“--Maggie, wait,” Alex began, “I, uh, I just wanted to, uh,” She swallowed and searched for words, watching her hands as they quivered at her sides.

“Danvers?” Maggie raised an eyebrow, “I have to--I have to go--”

“--Oh! Oh, yeah, right, sorry, go, I’ll, uh, I’ll just um,” She scratched the back of her head, “we’ll talk later?”

“I, well, I don’t really know if there’s anything to talk about,” Maggie said slowly, suddenly seeming very uncomfortable.

“Maggie, _please_.” Alex begged and Maggie held her tongue. “When we were dancing, I just… I got suddenly overwhelmed. I’ve been thinking a lot lately about my--my sexuality, and I just felt so uncertain--like--like maybe the things I felt weren’t real, or that somehow it would end badly, or that for some reason we’d get hurt. I realize now that I just ended up self-sabotaging the only relationship that has made me feel this--this _way_.”

Maggie looked back and forth between her eyes and blushed, “I… I feel it too.”

“So then,” Alex’s face began to light up, “is it crazy for us to try again?”

“I--” Maggie swallowed, “--I I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Alex.”

“Why?” Alex asked desperately.

Maggie looked down, wiping her nose again. “You’re not--” She swallowed, “--I don’t think you’re ready to be in a relationship yet, Alex--and _that’s okay_ \--”

“--No, no, I am,” Alex said and Maggie sighed.

“Alex,” She ran a hand through her hair, the bell ringing over their heads, “I said _a lot_ of unfair things the other day,” she said softly, both of them ignoring or just not noticing the signal to get to class, “And, I… I don’t think I can possibly apologize enough for the pressure and stress I put you under. But you _were_ thinking about everyone else over us. You may have been also thinking about all those other, very valid, very important--and frankly _relatable_ \--things, but you were still thinking about how we were in public and that you weren’t ready for people to know your sexuality. Which is understandable! Sexuality it is--for some people--a very private, and personal thing, and I totally understand that. It’s perfectly fine to be in a relationship and want to keep it under wraps. I should not have made you feel bad about that.”

“What, though, really upset me was that you wouldn’t talk to me. I thought… Well, I don’t know what exactly I thought, but I guess I felt like, I don’t know, maybe you could’ve talked to me about it instead of running away like I was something that you didn’t want to be around, or something that--that _disgusted_ you.”

“God no!” Alex said, “You are not disgusting--not at _all!_ ” She stepped closer and Maggie leaned back slightly. Alex froze and then looked down, “You are…” Alex’s eyes met hers, “...The most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

Maggie smiled and felt a gentle heat rush to her cheeks. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

Alex tilted her head slightly and touched a piece of Maggie’s hair. She wrapped her first two fingers around the lock and gently straightened it. Both of them wanted to stay in this moment, forever, but they knew they couldn’t.

“Alex…” Maggie sighed, and Alex stepped away, nodding.

“Right, I know,”

Maggie watched as Alex stared at their feet, looking solemn. She could tell she was holding in her emotions, and she watched as Alex tucked her hair behind her ear. Maggie wanted to tell her it was okay, wanted to say that she wanted to be with her--but she knew that they shouldn’t be in a relationship.

“We are… we are in very different places in our lives.” Maggie said, “We’re the same age but, sexuality wise, we are in very, _very,_ different stages. I don’t want… If you’re not ready for this then I shouldn’t put pressure on you in any way. I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for.”

Alex wanted to tell her that she was ready, but she couldn’t make her lips move.

“I’m so, so sorry, Alex.” Maggie said.

Alex nodded, scratching her brow, “No, yeah, I--I get it.”

“Alex--?”

“--I gotta go.” She said quickly, spinning about quickly and almost dashing away from Maggie.

* * *

Mon-El tipped back in his chair and stared at his notes pensively. They had a quiz today, and he hadn’t studied at all last night. He glanced up casually as people came in. Suddenly, Kara appeared. She brushed a lock of hair off her shoulder, and shuffled papers around in her hands. His chair fell flat on its four feet. She put her stuff down at the desk directly across from him and adjusted the shoulder of the pullover she was wearing.

It was _his_.

She was literally wearing his sweater. She sat down and touched her glasses. He forgot completely about the papers he’d been holding, and felt them float down onto his table. She went about getting the correct binders and worksheets. She smirked as she reached into her bag, pretending that she couldn’t see his gawking face.

She finally ended the torture and met his gaze. He blinked, his eyelids fluttering nervously. She smiled coyly and looked down at her work. He took a deep breath and tried to focus. It was _impossible_.

He didn’t quite know how relationships worked, but he knew that shit was getting real when one person starts wearing the other’s clothes. He grinned down at his paper. She beamed as she watched him, confident enough to look directly at that beautiful face whenever she wanted.

* * *

Maggie sat on the bench, yanking on her shoes. She lifted one foot up and began to tie tight, professional, knots. Mon-El suddenly plopped down next to her.

“Hey,” He said, failing to contain the smile threatening to take over his whole face.

“Hi,” She raised her eyebrows. “Why’re you so happy?”

He shrugged, “It’s been a good day, that’s all.”

“Ah,” Maggie smirked knowingly, “I, uh, I talked to Alex today.”

“Really?” He swung one leg over the bench so he was fully facing her, his face growing serious. “How--how did it go?”

Maggie swallowed and nodded vaguely, “I guess… as well as it could possibly go.”

“Oh,” He said softly. She turned away from him and began to tie her other shoe, “Well, do you feel?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know.” She dropped her foot and leaned on her thighs, staring out at the lacrosse field.

“I…” She sighed, and her shoulder slumped, “...I thought I’d feel better, after saying my piece but… I don’t. If anything, I think I feel worse.”

“How come?” He tilted his head. “Are you worried you said something wrong, or…?”

She looked up at him, “I’m worried I didn’t make the right decision.”

Mon-El didn’t know what to say. He watched her as she rubbed her forehead. “Can I… can I do anything?”

She laughed sadly, “I wouldn’t mind being a bit suffocated.”

He sighed happily and reached for her, pulling her into a hug. She leaned her temple against his shoulder and they stayed that way for a long time. He rested his chin on the crown of her head, sighing.

“What did she say?” He asked, “To change your mind, I mean.”

Maggie swallowed, remembering the way Alex looked, standing in front of her, explaining herself. Her hand had been shaking, her eyelids quivering every time she blinked or met Maggie’s gaze. She couldn’t have done much more to make Maggie want to turn around and change her mind. But, she held her ground.

“She didn’t.” Maggie said.

“Well, she obviously said something that made you think about your choice if you’re wondering whether or not you made the right one, Maggs.”

She thought for a moment.

“She apologized,” She said, “but… I knew it wasn’t right to--”

“-- _ALRIGHT EVERYONE!_ ” Coach Henshaw bellowed, marching onto the field, Winn jogging behind him, “It’s time.”

Maggie and Mon-El smirked at each other. “Talk later?” She asked, and he nodded.

“Sure.”

They stood and greeted Winn, watching as their opponents walked onto the field and began to get ready. This game was going to decide whether or not they’d go on to the semi-finals. Winn and Maggie had a lot of confidence in their team, and so did Mon-El. He glanced around the field, looking for someone, but he couldn’t find them. He sighed and turned to the Coach, who began talking.

“Okay! Grab a partner--or two in your case” He eyed the three friends who grinned, “and start to warm up.”

They grabbed their sticks and began to toss a ball around. Mon-El looked up as James walked onto the track, holding a camera and rolling solo. He noticed the lacrosse player and raised a hand, waving. Mon-El put on a smile and nodded back at him, whipping the ball to Winn with a _snap_.

“ _Dude!_ ” Winn cried angrily.

“Sorry,” Mon-El sighed, shaking his head slightly.

Winn rolled his eyes, and threw it to Maggie, “Well, I have some news.”

“Oh?” Maggie asked, tossing it back to him.

“The faculty have finally finished their investigation, and are preparing to suspend Non,” He said smugly, “they found that _I was right_ the whole time! And now, they’re going to do lots of nasty things to him.”

“So you’re safe?” Mon-El asked and Winn nodded proudly.

“Yes. _And_ , since he cheated on the SATs, he lost his scholarship.” He gave Mon-El the ball, “Justice, is, _served_.”

Mon-El grinned, “Nice job, Winn.”

“Yeah man, good for you!” Maggie punched his shoulder, “Now we don’t have to defend you if he comes after you.”

“Uh, _hey,_ I’m perfectly capable of handling it myself, _thank you_ very much.” He said defensively. He looked at Mon-El, “What?” He yelled incredulously.

Mon-El and Maggie shared a look, and then burst out laughing, “Says the guy who spent almost an entire week missing school because he was scared of a _football player_.” Mon-El teased and Winn rolled his eyes.

“Oh, shut up.” Winn said, “I could’ve _totally_ handled it.”

“Oh my god, there he is!” Maggie cried, pointing over his shoulder.

“ _What?! Where?!_ ” he jumped around and saw only the stands being filled with excited spectators. He turned back to his friends who were losing their minds, “ _Ha. Ha._ Very _funny_.”

“It was.” Maggie snorted and Mon-El shoved her gently.

He watched them as they laughed, and smiled. He didn’t think he could be any happier. Winn always cheered Maggie up, and he was glad to see her smiling again. He thought to himself, and wondered whether she _had_ made the right choice--in the long term. But it wasn’t for him to decide; only for him to support and believe in her. She was strong enough to know what was best for her, and he knew that now, better than ever.

Coach Henshaw didn’t bother making any great speech--he had faith in them. He only informed them that, unlike usual, Mon-El was to start at the face-off, and not Maggie. Henshaw asked that she back him up with Winn. She’d agreed without protest, but he could tell it was hard.

She walked back to the bench, taking one last sip from her water bottle, and picking up her helmet. She glanced up, and saw Alex walking through the gates. She was looking about desperately. Suddenly, her eyes met Maggie’s. She could’ve sworn sparks flew.

Kara wandered in but stopped at the entrance. Maggie couldn’t see anyone but the beautiful woman staring into her eyes; fearless and strong. Mon-El and Winn looked back as they walked onto the field.

Alex began to march forwards, her jaw clenched firmly, her face set with determination. Maggie found, that she was unable to move. Alex stopped on the other side of the bench, and never broke eye-contact with Maggie. She swallowed, and Maggie exhaled slowly.

“Alex,” Maggie said breathlessly, “what’re you doing?”

Alex’s eyes flickered back and forth between Maggie’s. “I--”

Maggie tiled her head, waiting for Alex to speak.

Alex closed her mouth. She took a deep breath, inhaling through the nose, and relaxing. “I want to be with you, Maggie.”

Maggie’s breath hitched in her throat.

“I know… I know you said earlier that you didn’t think it was a good idea, but I cannot live with myself, knowing that I didn’t try my _hardest_ to convince you that it’s worth it. You are, _by far,_ the best person I’ve ever fallen for.” Alex sniffed, stepping closer, “And all that I’ve been able to think about for _weeks_ , has been this-- _being,_ in a relationship, with you, Maggie. _I’m ready_.”

Maggie didn’t know how to answer; the words sent shockwaves through her body, making her heart beat faster.

“All I want to do,” Alex said slowly, “is kiss you.”

Maggie blinked, “What?”

“Right now.” Alex said, “I want to kiss you, in front of everyone; for good luck.”

Maggie swallowed. She licked her lips nervously and glanced at Alex’s. Her gaze came back to Alex’s eyes and she barely whispered,

“Then do it.”

Alex reached forwards, cupping Maggie’s cheeks and kissing her with a passion neither of them had ever felt. Maggie’s eyelids fell, and she gripped Alex’s hands as they held her face. Her fingers ran down Alex’s forearms, finding her waist, as Alex’s twirled themselves into Maggie’s hair. Maggie move her hands found the hem of Alex’s leather jacket, and she tugged her as close as she could possibly be.

They pulled apart and took breaths they desperately needed. Maggie’s eyes fluttered open, and vaguely, they could hear cheers around them, Mon-El, Winn and Kara’s were the loudest of the whole school. Alex was so out of breath, she could barely think straight (not that she would ever think “ _straight_ ” again, really).

“ _Wow_ ,” she sighed and Maggie grinned.

“Wow yourself, Danvers.” Maggie said.

Alex smiled and pulled her back, kissing Maggie like it was the first time all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT OF THIS STORY!! Special thanks to thoroughlytrash, Crystalhatter, FangirlintheForest (lmaoooo <3<3), Sarah, Amber, Luna, and Julia for leaving comments on the last chapter; you guys are the best <3


	9. Go! (An Epilogue of Sorts)

Mon-El laid on his back, staring up at the clouds. Maggie was next to him, her hands folded neatly on her stomach. She sighed happily, and he glanced over at her.

“What’re you smiling about?” He asked and she shrugged.

“Oh, _nothing_.” She said coyly, smirking at him.

He rolled his eyes, laughing gently. “This is my favorite part of summer.”

“Really?” She asked, “It’s not spending time with your _girlfriend?_ ”

He elbowed her, “Shut up. I look forward to these times all year; sitting on my roof, with my best friend, and looking at clouds.”

“You’re such a sap.” She said, making him snort.

“And you’re not?”

“Uh, yeah!” She said indignantly, “I pride myself on being a--”

“--Rebel without a cause?” He suggested.

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“Says the girl who celebrated a _two month anniversary_ with her _girlfriend_ last week.” He teased, “Yeah, Maggs, you’re real _unconventional_.”

“Shut up.” She groaned, making him laugh again.

They were silent for a long moment, watching the sky move slowly along. He suddenly turned to her, “Hey, Maggie.”

“Mm?” She raised her eyebrows.

“We have girlfriends.” He said, smiling like an idiot.

She burst out laughing, “Wow, really?”

He smiled, and turned back to the clouds. “I think that there’s only one thing that could’ve gone better.”

“And what’s that?” She looked over at him.

“Well, we both got the girl,” He began and she put a fist in the air, cheering happily as he chuckled. “We got into the semifinals, and had a good run. Winn got an _almost_ perfect score on the SATs and Non got what he deserved.”

“Here, here!” Maggie called, making him smile.

“But, I wish that, maybe, the Danvers hadn’t decided to take an impromptu trip to Peru right after school ended.” He said.

“Yeah.” Maggie sighed, “Well, they should be back soon.”

Suddenly, the skylight next to them creaked open. They both sat up straight, leaning back on their elbows against the shingles. A delicate hand lifted twizzlers up slowly, and then none other than the brown-haired head of Alex Danvers appeared. She grinned.

“We brought gifts.” She said gently.

“We?” Maggie smiled knowingly.

Kara’s head popped up near Alex’s shoulder, as she stood lower down on the ladder. “Guess who?”

Mon-El held out a hand and helped them each onto the roof. Alex stepped carefully over his torso and sat in between him and Maggie, holding out the bag or red candy to her girlfriend.

“Kara said she thought she should repay you for those twizzlers you let Mon-El ‘ _borrow’_ on their first date.” She smirked.

Maggie leaned forwards, “Thank you, _Kara_.”

“Of _course_.” Kara beamed, sitting next to Mon-El as he stared up at her adoringly. “Oh, and _this one_ isn’t allowed to have any, they’re just for you two.”

“ _What?!_ ” Mon-El cried, “What is this _blasphemy?!_ ” He looked at Kara, feigning hurt, “I thought you _loved me_.”

“I do.” She kissed his nose, “ _But,_ I also know you, and once you have one, you can’t stop eating them.”

He sighed dramatically, “That is true. They are my kryptonite, _truly_.”

She grinned and laid down next to him, as Alex and Maggie did the same on his other side. He wrapped his arms around Kara, while Maggie and Alex began to eat the candy.

“So what were you two talking about?” Alex asked in between bites, “Your crippling loneliness since we Danvers left your life?”

“Yes, actually.” Maggie smirked. “And also clouds. Mon-El is a big fan of them.”

“God, way to ruin my street cred.” He sighed.

Alex snorted, “Like you had any.”

Kara lost it, laughing at her sister. He chuckled and shoved her gently. They all sat like that for a long time, staring up into the vast, blue, void, and talking. It was moments like this, that made every other one seem worth it.

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for reading! Sadly, this is the end :(. You all have been absolutely wonderful and kind. Thanks especially to thoroughlytrash, FangirlintheForest <3, xxMadHatterCharmedxx (no, she's not :), Crystalhatter, AvengingLegendHobo, Jane, and emilaysjonas for the lovely comments on the last chapter; you guys made my day. Sorry this chapter was so short (and that it took me so long to publish ahhhh). xoxox


End file.
